Breathe No More
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny was left an an orphanage in Muggle London at a young age because her family was too poor to feed her and take care of her. Now she encounters her family on the way to Hogwarts. But will they accept her for who she is? GWDM
1. Prologue

Breathe No More

**Written By:** WaterLilyFlower

**Authors Note:** Hello, this story has been edited and fixed of all mistakes! I'm sorry it took me SO long, but lots of things have been keeping me busy.

**Summary: **The youngest Weasley child is left at an orphanage at a young age of two, being beaten and abused at the orphanage in which she lives. But when she recieves a certain letter inviting her to a certain school, she meets her family, but they don't know who she is. Will they ever accept her? Will anyone accept her?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all respective properties and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, other characters that seem unfamiliar to you in any way rightfully belong to me unless otherwise stated.

Breathe No More

Prologue

"_Please, please, forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again,_

_Maybe someday you'll look out,_

_And very conscious you'll say to no one,_

_Isn't something missing?"_

"Missing" - Evanescence

Young Ginny Weasley had been abandoned and left in an orphanage at a very young age by her family because they were so poor and couldn't afford to feed 10 mouths. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could never give up any of their children, but they had no choice in the matter if they were to survive. They picked Ginny, the youngest, who didn't really know her family yet. She had no memories of them whatsoever today. She only knew that her last name was Weasley. She was laughed at most of the time, and she didn't know why. She didn't dare ask, because one rule at the orphanage, the first rule she learned when she set foot there, was to not ask questions about what you don't understand. It's better if you don't know at all.

But, when Ginny turned eleven, that fateful day, she was thinking of what to do, how to get out of there, when the owner of the orphanage, an old batty woman with grey hair and blue eyes, told her to get the mail. She obliged, and when she looked through the letters, she found one addressed to her. Why would she get a letter? Nobody knew her, and if they did, they always bullied her. However, the address was most peculiar.

_Ginny Weasley_

_Room 15, Second Floor_

_London Orphanage_

Ginny hid the letter inside her left pocket in her jeans, for the owner of the orphanage never allowed the children to read any of the letters except the ones they got, if they recieved any, which was a rare thing in an orphanage, because most people forget you by that point.

When she got back to her room, she sat on her bed after locking her door so no one would see what she was currently doing. She then wripped open the letter, carefully of course. She didn't want to ruin the first letter she ever recieved.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)_

_Dear Miss. Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Due to your special arrangement, a Professor will contact you within the next twenty-four hours to answer any questions you may have and to help you get to Diagon Alley in order to pick up your things._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She couldn't believe it. Did magic really exist in the world? It was a miracle that she even got this letter, it all seemed to be happening to quickly. The owner of the orphanage never asked her to get the mail, did she know this letter was coming or something? She'd probably never know. Ginny took out a pen and wrote on the back of the parchment.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I would like to attend Hogwarts this year. Please do send a Professor, because I have many questions I would like to ask._

_Ginny Weasley_

She looked around wondering where to attach this to and send it, when an owl swooped in and landed on her bed in the orphanage, looking at her expectantly. Did the owl want her to give it the letter…? She reached the letter out to the owl, and it took it, flying off in the sky.

She watched it until it flew away, clearly not believing what she was just witnessing. An owl delivering mail?

……………………………

Mrs Weasley watched her children in the Burrow. She could never say their family was complete. Why? There was one child missing, but her sons didn't know that. Some did, but some didn't.

When she had to detach herself from Ginny and watch her go away to that muggle orphanage, it was one of the saddest things she ever had to do. She never got over it, especially when Ginny's birthday came around, it was one of the hardest days to live. But she would never give up.

Somehow, she knew she would she Ginny again, but right now, she had to help her children get their school supplies in Diagon Alley.

Maybe Fate would do something about this.

……………………………

September 1st finally approached. The day Ginny was to go to Hogwarts. She had all of her stuff. It had been Professor Sprout who accompanied her to Diagon Alley, answering her questions and getting her things. She learned a little bit about her family. She learned they were poor and that was the reason why they had to give her up, even though they didn't want to. She also told Ginny not to not hate them for sending her away.

Ginny thanked Professor Sprout for telling her about her family, when nobody else did.

Professor Sprout had then taken her to Kings Cross station and given her instructions as to how to get onto the platform. When she got there, she saw 7 redheaded boys there with their mother and father, and a black haired boy and bushy brown haired girl heading onto the platform. She walked over quietly hoping she would go on the platform unnoticed, but unfortunately it didn't work out. One of the boys saw her and approached her.

"Hi, my name is Ron Weasley, I'm starting my second year at Hogwarts, what's your name?" he asked.

"Ginny," she replied. She couldn't believe it. This was one of her brothers that Professor Sprout told her about in Diagon Alley. This was too good to be true, she thought.

"Are you beginning your first year?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Want to join me in a compartment? Harry, Hermione and I are going to get one now before they are all taken."

"Okay, sure," Ginny replied.

Ron and Ginny walked over to the redheaded woman, with Ginny eyeing her cautiously. This was her mother. Would she recognise her when nobody else did?

"Ron, who is this you've met?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the two came back over.

"Mum, this is Ginny," Ron introduced her.

Ginny could see Mrs Weasley's eyes widen and search her carefully, looking for answers. She felt uncomfortable.

"Come on, let's go find a compartment," Ron said, seeing she felt uncomfortable. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. Nice meeting you," Ginny said to Mrs. Weasley before walking away with Ron, who was going over to Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, Ron, met a girl all ready?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed, and Ron laughed. "No, Harry. This is Ginny. She's starting her first year at Hogwarts."

"Hi there, I'm Hermione Granger," the girl greeted, extending her hand. Ginny shook it. Never before had she had any friends. Let alone ones this nice. She was usually abused at the orphanage. Hopefully nobody would notice her scars and bruises from previous beatings.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, extending his hand. Ginny shook it.

"Do you have a last name?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I was raised in an orphanage for 9 years," Ginny half-lied. "I don't know my family, though Professor Sprout told me a little about them in Diagon Alley."

"Professor Sprout took you to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Is it normal for teachers to take students, well, new students, to Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked.

"Only if their muggleborn, I think," Hermione replied. "But for Harry it was an exception."

Harry rolled his eyes at her, who only grinned.

"Let's find that compartment, huh guys?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah."

They found a compartment near the end of the train where it was quiet and empty, just like they had hoped, so they could talk about things in private.

"So Ginny, what house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked.

"House?" Ginny asked.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When you enter the Great Hall you try on a hat and it tells you what house you belong. Gryffindor is for bravery and loyalty, Ravenclaw is for people with knowledge of magic, Hufflepuff is for loyalty and friendship, and Slytherin are cunning, and have a thirst to prove yourself," Hermione said as Harry made a coughing noise.

"Harry, you all right mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Fine."

"I don't know," Ginny replied half-truthfully. She knew at least half of her was Slytherin, because at the orphanage she was always trying to prove to people that she wasn't just some girl, and the other half of her would probably be Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, because if she had a friend, like those three, she would stick by them until the end. "I think either Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Ron asked. "Why?"

"At the orphanage I was always trying to prove myself to people," Ginny replied, finding it very hard to talk about her past. "People always a-abused me… and I wanted to prove to them that I wasn't a nobody."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione said, almost in tears, and hugged her.

"Yeah," Ron said. "We wont let anyone do that to you here."

"Thanks guys," Ginny said, smiling. "Really."

She noticed Harry had been quiet during this conversation, and when she looked at him, he saw he was giving her a sad look as if to say _'I know what you're going through.'_

How could anyone possibly know the hell she was going through?

A/N: Okay, not much done to this chapter, just a little re-wording and fixing spelling errors and such. Don't mind me, this should be done! I was just lazy, as you can see. :D Review!


	2. Family

**Breathe No More**

**Chapter 2- Finding Family**

"_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

"Missing", Evanesence

"Guys, you won't…hate me if I'm in Slytherin, will you?"Ginny asked. "I heard it is a bad house."

"Of course we won't Ginny,"Hermione said. "We made a pact to stay together, remember?"

Ginny nodded, tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

When the train stopped, Ron helped her with her trunk and getting her things. Then they made their way onto the boats, and ended up sitting together, Hermione and Harry across from them. She looked at the view. It was breath taking. It was absolutely beautiful. This was the sight Ginny was dying to see ever since she was in the orphange, but the orphanage wasn't as beautiful as this castle.

When they made their way to the other first years so Ginny could be sorted, Ron, Hermione and Harry left her saying they would be cheering her on, and she felt a lump in her throat and butterflies in her stomach. She was as nervous as hell. What house would she be sorted in? She learned from Professor Sprout that not one Weasley landed in any other house besides Gryffindor, and from the description of the houses traits she got from Hermione, she didn't belong in Gryffindor.

"When I call your name, you will come up to the stool, and try on the sorting hat,"McGonagall said, lifing up a old beaten had that looked like it hadn't been used much, onto a stool.

Lifting a long roll of parchment up, she began calling.

"Creevey, Colin!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mirror, Miya!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"David, Alan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Miyers, Kaguya!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ginny!"

Everyone sat still as Ginny gulped, went up and tried the sorting hat on. She looked around at all the tables, especially Gryffindor, and saw everyone giving her confused looks.

'Ah, abandoned at a young age, I see…how very tragic…beaten and abused…you have a thirst to prove yourself, very Slytherin like. Brave and loyal, very Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Ah, a tie with three houses. Where should I put you? You would do well in all three…hm…let's break the tradition, shall we?'

"SLYTHERIN!"the hat shouted.

Ginny walked over to the Slytherin table where there was an extra seat for her and sat down, avoiding the Gryffindor's stares.

She watched the Sorting quietly, waiting for it to be done so she could go to bed, she was tired and she didn't want to deal with any questions her friends might have. Or any curses they might try and throw at her because she landed in Slytherin.

"_Of course we won't betray you, Ginny,"Hermione said. "We made a pact to stay together, remember?"_

She remembered Hermione's words clearly, but she didn't know. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes looking at her.

"I never met a Weasley that went in Slytherin,"he commented. "I'm Draco Malfoy,"he continued, extending his hand.

"Ginny Weasley,"she greeted, shaking it. Yes, this would be a very interesting year indeed.

"Can you believe her?"Ron asked. "Shaking hands with that oaf."

"He looks harmless enough,"Hermione said.

"Hermione, everyone can look harmless enough before they decide to pounce on you like a cat!"Ron exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, shush Ron."

Suddenly, Hermione squealed, making Harry and Ron both jump out of their seats. "What is it?"

"It's Lockhart! He's teaching D.A.D.A!"she squealed.

"That oaf, teaching us?"Ron asked. "Ha. We'll be teaching him by the end of the year."

Harry laughed but Hermione didn't find it too amusing. "Oh, come on Ron, just because I like him doesn't mean you have to get all jealous and everything."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Since when?"

Harry sighed, knowing it was going to end up in another argument.

Just then, Ron saw Ginny was about to leave the Great Hall with Draco, when he yelled, "Ginny! Can we talk to you for a second?"

Ginny said goodbye to Draco after hearing Ron call out to her, and walked over to the three of them.

"What were you doing, shaking hands with that oaf?"Ron asked.

"RON!"Hermione exclaimed.

"What?"Ginny asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Is it wrong to make friends with my housemates?"

"No it's fine, but when you make friends with a Malfoy, it's not!"Ron exclaimed.

"I don't think you are in charge of who she makes friends with, Weasel,"Draco said, walking over to them, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder, who calmed down somewhat.

"Get your paws off her, Malfoy,"Ron glared.

"Why should I?"Draco sneered. "She's my housemate, not yours. The Sorting Hat broke tradition this year, didn't he?"

"Draco, please don't start a fight,"Ginny pleaded with him.

"Don't worry, Gin, I won't,"he replied calmly, though inside he was quite enjoying Ron's anger when he saw him and Ginny talking civilly.

"Ron, please just leave them alone,"Hermione pleaded. "You don't know–"

"She's my sister and I'll defend her from that oaf!"

"Ron, he's my friend!"Ginny yelled. "I will not allow you to insult him in such a way!"

"Is there a problem, Ms Weasley, Mr Malfoy?"A voice asked, approaching them.

"Sir, they were trying to hurt Ginny."

"10 points from Gryffindor. I'll be seeing you two later on in the dungeons, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good day, then."

"We were not trying to hurt her, Malfoy, and you know it,"Ron said.

"What was I supposed to say?"Draco sneered. "Anyway, come on, Gin, I'll introduce you to the others."

"Okay,"Ginny turned towards the others and waved. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, and don't worry about Ron, he's just playing big brother!"Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny giggled. "I figured that. See ya."

Together, Draco and Ginny made their way towards their housemates, without knowing that she would be treated just as badly here as she was in the orphanage.

**XXX**

**TBC…**

**XXX**

**rosiegirl: **Thank you.

**Pheonix:** I do love Evanesence as well. That's the correct way to spell it, but you did almost just as good! Thanks for reviewing and yes, Ginny does get in Slytherin. Gee, alot of people are hoping for that.

**Eve Granger:** Here is chapter two. Thank you for reviewing.

**PowerPunk:** Here you go! Thanks.

**BloodyCorsets:** Well, I might do it where Ginny becomes Queen Of The Serpents but she'll still like Harry, Ron and Hermione. I mean, come on, Ron IS her brother. I might do like, half of what you said, minus the part where Ginny hates the Gryff trio. Thanks for reviewing!

**goddess selena:** Yeah, I'm currently reading your fic: "Moon Princess At Hogwarts?", but I've been writing an awful lot lately and haven't much time to read it, but I'll review it when I'm done!

**Authors Notes:** I hope that second chapter was long enough. I wanted to get a good start on it so I could finish it and move onto the third, because I like writing this story. Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope you keep reviewing, because it makes me happy to know I have many fans! (sweatdrops) Well, adios amigos! (I don't really know Spanish, just little bits)


	3. Nightmare

**Breathe No More**

**Written By:** Priestess Of The Jewel Shard

**Disclaimer:** See last two chapters.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Teachers At Hogwarts Are:**

_Divination Sybill Trelawney_

_Transfiguration: Minerva McGonagall_

_History Of Magic: Professor Binns_

_Charms: Professor Flitwick_

_Potions: Severus Snape_

_Herbology: Professor Sprout_

_Ancient Runes: They never said who did it in the books...so I'm creating a new teacher! It's NOT an OC either! All I will say is it's a Weasley!_

_Arithmancy: They never said that in the book either. Will be an OC character._

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: ...you guess...not Quirrel, or Lockhart, Umbridge...or Moody..._

**Authors Notes:** Hello and welcome to chapter three! Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope you continue to review.

**

* * *

**

**Breathe No More**

**Chapter 3- Nightmare**

* * *

When Draco took Ginny to visit her housemates, the Gryffindor trio decided to keep a close watch on them, just incase they did any harm to Ginny.

"So Ron, what are you gonna do now?"Harry asked.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean, what is Mrs Weasley going to say?"Harry asked. "Your sister is in Slytherin, and I know we won't turn our backs on her but what about the rest of your family?"

"Who knows, really,"Ron said. "Percy's too big-headed, Fred and George'll probably make a joke about it, and I don't know about mum and dad, Charlie's off in Romania with the Dragons and I'm pretty sure he knows about Ginny, and Bill is off in Egypt, so I don't really know what to expect."

"Well, you can only hope for the best, Ron,"Hermione said.

* * *

Ginny was introduced to some of her housemates by Draco, and some of them didn't like her because she was a Weasley. She had met Crabbe, Goyle, Miya Mirror, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, and a few others. She all ready knew that Parkinson and Bullstrode hated her, because she hung out with Draco. She made friends with Crabbe, Goyle, Miya, Marcus and Blaise, though. She was also happy that they didn't abandon her when she told them she was friends with three Gryffindors. Of course, Parkinson and Bullstrode did. They made some snide comments on what a whore she was and Draco told them off, which surprised at least half of the house.

She was currently walking to their common room (a dungeon, how homey), after a long lecture from Snape, accompanied with Blaise, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Miya had gone to hang out with a few of the other first-year Slytherins, saying that she would be back later.

"So Ginny, did you get your schedule?"Blaise asked her.

"Yeah."

"What is first thing tomorrow for you?"

"Double Divination."

"Ah, I feel so sorry for you, Trelawney is evil incarnate."

"No, she's just weird."

"Evil incarnate."

"Shut up, Zabini."

"You're one to talk, Draco."

"Guys, please don't fight!"Ginny pleaded frustratingly (is that a word?).

"You know you are the only girl in the group here."

"I know and I also seem to be the most maturest (IS THAT A WORD?) of the group."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Nice comeback."

"Why, thank you."

"Well, we have to go, Gin. Boys dorm is that way, girls is that way,"Blaise said, pointing in the directions. "If you need anything, call us."

"All right, thanks. Good night,"Ginny said, walking away.

"Goodnight, Ginny!"

* * *

(Boy's Dorm, Slytherin)

"You like her don't you, Draco?"Blaise asked. Blaise, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on armchairs in the dormitory.

"What makes you say that, Zabini?"

"All you do is stare at her, it looks like your daydreaming about her right now!"Blaise exclaimed, making Crabbe and Goyle snicker.

"I do not like her, and I'll kill you if I do, Zabini."

"Isn't the saying 'I'll kill myself if I like her?' Why are you always going on about killing me?"Blaise asked.

"You're the best target."

"Whatever."

It wasn't after a while after that talk, when they heard a girl screaming from the other dormitory. They knew the rules where that you couldn't go into the girls dormitory if you were a guy, maybe they'd come to you.

Their hypothesis was right, and Ginny walked in. Tears were streaming down her face.

Draco rushed over to her. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"I had w-woken up f-from a n-nightmare, when I saw P-Pansy and M-Millicent standing o-over m-me with a-a knif-fe…"

"Knife!"they all exclaimed, alarmed.

Ginny nodded. "I-I d-don't k-know why…I didn't do anything w-wrong…"

Draco put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Gin, you can spend the night with us."

Ginny looked at them, hopeful. "You mean it?"

"Sure, Gin."

"You can sleep with me, Ginny!"

"**SHUT UP, ZABINI**!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. This might be one tiring night.

* * *

**ShadowOnTheMoon:** They would abuse her because she's a Weasley, and I don't think Slytherins are too fond of the Weasleys. Thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Eve Granger:** Yeah. She gets a few true friends in Slytherin, as you have seen this chapter. (smirk)

**degrassifan2010:** Cool. Yeah I like Evanesence as well. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sab-ina:** Slytherin and Ravenclaw? I like Slytherin and Gryffindor best myself...but I guess it's everyone's opinion. Thanks for reviewing!

**me:** It may be sad...but it will have a happy ending! You know "And they lived happily ever after." It's not a fairytale. Thanks for reviewing!

**BloodyCorsets:** Here is the next chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**Authors Note:** Hello there. I am pleased to bring you the third chapter. I don't **BELIEVE** how many reviews I got for just two chapters. (sweatdrops) Thanks so much! I know most are frequent reviewers, but thanks anyway still for making my story a success, because when it only had 3 reviews, I was having doubts. Well, thanks again!


	4. Thoughts

Breathe No More

**By:** QuidditchQueen66

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry it takes me so long. I had the first part done, but not the rest, so bare with me. I'm just lazy. But thanks for reviewing! I might need a beta reader, so apply if you wanna! In a review, or by e-mail.

**Pairings:** DM/GW, HP/HG, possibly some BZ/GW

**Caution/Warning:** Bad thoughts, blood, violence, and swearing

* * *

Chapter 4: Thoughts

* * *

"_Nothings ever what it seems  
in your life or in your dreams  
it doesn't make sense what can you do  
so I wont try making sense of you_"

'Love Just Is', Hilary Duff

Mrs Weasley was cooking dinner, when she saw Dumbledore appear in her fireplace.

"Hello, Albus, is there anything wrong?"she asked.

"Not at all, Molly,"Dumbledore said. "I do have wonderful news to report, though."

"What is it?"

"Young Ginny Weasley is at Hogwarts,"Dumbledore replied.

Molly could have screamed in joy. Her daughter was alive and well, and at Hogwarts! Now, the next question was:

"What house is she in? Who are her friends?"she asked hurriedly.

"Calm down, Molly,"Dumbledore chuckled. "You may not like to hear this…but Ginny has been sorted into Slytherin and has made friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Miya Mirror and Marcus Flint."

"_Ginny_…in Slytherin?"Mrs Weasley asked.

"The Sorting Hat told me of her days in the orphanage…and they are not pleasant ones, Molly,"Dumbledore said grimly. "She was beaten and abused daily, and ignored. The only time she ever really had any friends was when she arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4. If I am not mistaken, I think she has a good friendship with young Mr Malfoy."

"Are you sure, Dumbledore? I mean, the Malfoy family…"

"Young Mr Malfoy isn't at all like the rest of his family, Molly. He does not wish to become a deatheater like his parents are,"Dumbledore explained to her.

"What about the rest of her friends? Wait…did you say she is friends with Ron?"

"Yes,"Dumbledore said. "He was her first friend, if I am not mistaken. He helped her onto the platform. She was the girl you met at the gate if I remember."

"That girl…that, small one, was my daughter?"

"Yes."

"But she looked really thin, it was almost as if you could see her bones,"Mrs Weasley said.

"She had a good feed at Hogwarts during the feast, and she is all ready feeling at home there,"Dumbledore said. "But…Professor Snape, her head of house, gave me some interesting and concerning news."

"Is Ginny okay?"she whispered.

"She has just woken up from a nightmare, and two of our students known as Millicent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson were standing above her with a knife,"Dumbledore replied, making Molly's eyes widen in fright. "She was not harmed, and ran into the Slytherin boys dormitory as fast as possible. She will be sleeping there with her friends tonight."

"When can we m-meet her, headmaster? I want to see my daughter as soon as possible,"Mrs Weasley asked.

"I believe you can see her tomorrow after her classes,"Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you, headmaster, for bringing this to me,"Mrs Weasley said.

"You are welcome, Molly. Good day."

* * *

**-(Slytherin Boys Dormitory)-**

Ginny and the rest of the boys were quiet in the dormitory. The headmaster had just come in to tell Ginny that she would be seeing her mother tomorrow after her classes ended. Ginny knew who her mother was, but, with her mother knowing who she was and knowing practically everything…it would be hard to come out to tell her everything that happened throughout her life. There was so much. At the orphanage, she was ignored, and when not ignored, was told to do chores and abused a lot of the time. She was afraid that when she arrived here, it would be the same. But it seems like that is not the case. She all ready made a lot of friends. Two enemies, but more friends. Her friends were Draco, Blaise, Marcus, Crabbe, Goyle, and Miya. Those were her friends in Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione were her friends in Gryffindor. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode were her enemies, and probably will be until death, knowing their attitudes. Tonight she was in the Boys dormitory because they thought it was best, seeing as how she was almost killed after waking up from a nightmare. Coincidence, isn't it? Of course, Miya Mirror, a new Slytherin and Ginny's friend, had also volunteered to stay with her, but she reasurred her that she would be fine and at the feast tomorrow morning and not to worry.

For some reason, Ginny couldn't get to sleep, even though she was tired. The blond beside her was all ready asleep with an arm draped around her waist, but she couldn't even close her eyes. Tired, yes. Excited, even more so. She had a home, where people respected her, and wanted to be friends with her. This is what she wanted her entire life. She had it…and soon she'd have a family. What more could one ask for?

Finally, after about two hours consisting of nothing but thoughts, she fell asleep.

* * *

**-(Morning)-**

When Ginny woke up, everyone in the Boys dorm had all ready left for the feast. She had slept in a little late. She heard a shout from down in the common room.

"Ginny, hurry up! The feast starts soon!"she couldn't mistake it, it was Miya Mirror's voice. "Come on! I wanna see who the new D.A.D.A teacher is!"

Ginny sighed and got up. After getting quickly dressed and washed, she walked to the common room and walked over to Miya. "Sorry. Slept in."

"Well, no wonder, if I was almost killed with a knife I would have too,"Miya remarked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why is there a new D.A.D.A teacher?"

"They have one every year,"Miya replied. They were on their way to the Great Hall. "Everyone says the class is jinxed, because nobody lasts longer than a year when teaching the class."

"Oh, isn't that kind of weird, though?"Ginny asked.

"In some sense, I suppose,"Miya replied. She looked at two large doors in front of her. "We're here."

They opened the doors and walked over to the Slytherin table. After Miya and Ginny were greeted by everyone there, she looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and two redheaded twins were waving at her. She waved back. She had a feeling the twins were more brothers. She had a feeling they were up to something as well, and she could only tell that because of the evil glint in their eyes and the mischievious grin on their faces. Of course, they always looked like that.

Ginny just groaned inwardly when she remembered. Double Divination today. Oh, well. At least it's with the Gryffindors. It might not be that bad, she thought. She had heard comments about Sybill Trelawney, the Divination teacher, none were positive comments. They were bashing comments, negative comments. Nobody seemed to like her. Not even the first years. Amusing. She'd have to find out for herself.

A tap at a goblet at the staff table was heard, and Dumbledore stood up. The houses were silent, wondering what morning message he had to say.

"Good morning, everyone,"he began. "Welcome to Hogwarts, to the first years. I hoped everyone enjoyed their first day back here. I have three new teachers to introduce you to. Your new Ancient Runes teacher, is Bill Weasley!"

Everyone clapped when their teacher stood up. Ginny grinned as she clapped. Another brother. He waved when he saw her, and she waved back.

"Our new Arithmancy teacher, Alyssa Adrienne."

A woman with long blond hair and brown eyes wearing Hogwarts robes stood up as everyone clapped. She sat back down and everyone continued.

"And last but not least, our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher (that is long to type, so from now on, it is D.A.D.A), Remus Lupin."

Everyone clapped as he stood up. Dumbledore continued.

"Now, I must warn first years, that the Forbidden Forest is strickly forbidden to all students, which is why it is called 'The Forbidden Forest', and I wish you all to have a good term!"

The feast began as quickly as it ended, and Ginny and Miya were off to Double Divination.

* * *

**-(Divination Class, 9a.m., Trelawney's Classroom)-**

During Divination, Ginny had to agree with everyone. It was the most boring subject ever. Along with History of Magic. Both teachers droned on about things, and she slept throughout the classes. She learned more history in a day than in that class. And Divination, she thought she could be a better seer than Trelawney any day, if she was one. She heard Miya groan beside her and couldn't help but laugh. Miya must have heard the comments too, Ginny thought to herself.

On the way out of the classroom, she saw Ron and Harry. She walked over to them silently. "Hi, guys."

Ron jumped and Harry turned. He gave Ginny a hug. "Don't do that!"Ron exclaimed.

Ginny giggled.

"Hey, Ginny,"Harry greeted. "Sorry about Ron here, he's just being a sourpuss."

"…Whatever,"Ron said. He instantly changed the subject. "How is Malfoy treating you?"

"Just fine, Ron,"Ginny replied, trying to hide her blush. Harry noticed it and chuckled.

"Any other friends?"Harry asked. Ginny was thankful he had changed the subject from something other than Draco. Ron was a bit possessive of her when it came to him.

"The new girl Miya, Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus and Blaise,"she replied, then giggled. "Blaise is an idiot, though."

"How?"Ron asked. They were now walking out of the Divination area and onto their next class. Herbology.

"He tried to hit on me at least twice,"she giggled, trying to hold back her laughter, but failing immensley.

"That doesn't bother you?"Harry asked. Ron was fuming.

"Not really, boys at the orphanage did it daily, I've learned to deal with it,"Ginny replied, giggling at Ron's anger. "It's nothing to be mad about, Ron. I am used to it. I lived that way for eleven years."

"I don't care, that doesn't give him the right,"Ron stated.

"What are you, Minister of Magic?"Ginny asked. Harry laughed. "He can make his own choices. It's obvious he likes me."

"Only for a shag, Ginny!"Ron exclaimed.

Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes. Besides, she all ready liked someone else.

"Oh Ron, can you see clearly that I'm not interested in him?"Ginny asked.

"Yes, but with Blaise around you all the time, I cannot take chances."

"I'll see you later, Ginny!"they heard Miya call from behind them. "I gotta go to History of Magic!"

"Bye, Miya!"Ginny called back.

Then after Miya came out behind her were Millicent and Pansy. She glared at them, and they glared right back. She heard names that were unmistakably "whore" and "bitch" before they walked away. It seemed Ron and Harry heard them too. They went red with anger.

Harry suddenly seemed startled at Ginny's lack of…caring in the insults. "Don't tell me, you're used to that as well?"

Ron's eyes widened and looked at her, who nodded.

"That's the last time anyone insults my sister,"Ginny thought she heard Ron say through gritted teeth, for he was walking towards Pansy and Millicent, yelling incoherent things at them, well, from her point of view.

"Hiya, Ginny!"she heard the unmistakable voice of Blaise Zabini calling to her. She turned and he had come out with Draco. He hugged her, unaware that Ron was watching the scene.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the lunch feast, ok?"Draco whispered to Ginny, who nodded.

Suddenly, a scream was heard and Ron was sent to the floor. Pansy and Millicent were laughing their heads off, walking out of sight. Ginny and Harry ran over to him and sat on either side of him.

"What happened, Ron?"Ginny asked.

"They hexed me,"Ron said through clenched teeth. "Dammit, they hexed me."

"Any particular curse?"Harry asked in concern.

Ron nodded, suddenly feeling immense pain. "C-Crucatius…"

Harry and Ginny gasped, unnoticed by Ron, who had passed out before he heard Bill Weasley running over to them.

"Ron!"

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**shinywriterindarkness:** Lol! Your review had me laughing. Thanks.

**purus.flere:** Yep. Not too many more dangerous things are going to happen to her. Thanks for reviewing!

**waytoevil:** Ok, and thanks for the grammar corrections. I needed them.

**mz.sammiz:** I know, damn them! Thanks for liking it!

**Bloody Corsets:** Really? I have her in character? Thanks!

**Bungle-In-The-Jungle:** Yep, they do. Thanks for the review! I actually like replying to reviews when they have more than one word. (sweatdrop)

* * *

Authors Notes:

**A/N:** Thank you to all! I hope I made this chapter long enough. I took four minutes off my show to finish it for you. You should thank me!

**A/N 2:** I gave you a cliffhanger, just like I did in the last two or three chapters. Do you think Bill is a good choice for Ancient Runes? I don't really know what it is about but I'm thinking ancient knowledge and stuff, and since Bill WAS in Egypt, I thought it would be good, even though he WAS with Gringotts. My only other choice was Mr Weasley. XD Please review and tell me if the characters are...well, in character! Somebody told me Ginny was and thanks for that! And the songs may not fit, but I like them!

_-QuidditchQueen66_


	5. First Kiss

Breathe No More

**By: **Kokiri Hidorina

**Disclaimer: **I own Miya Mirror (Slytherin), David Alan (Hufflepuff), Miyers Kaguya (Ravenclaw). The characters familiar to you are owned by JKR.

**Authors Notes:** People have been asking me if Kaguya Miyers is from Inuyasha or has anything to do with the anime, and she doesn't. Kaguya was just a name I thought of at the top of my head. Sorry!

**Chapter Five:** _First Kiss_

"What happened here, you two?"Bill asked Harry and Ginny. Pansy and Millicent were frozen still because Bill had used a stunning spell.

"Those two hit Ron with the Crucatius Curse,"Harry explained to Bill, who's face looked as red as his hair.

He nodded and picked Ron up, heading to the Hospital Wing. "I will take him to the Hospital Wing. You two can accompany me if you like or you can go to lunch."

"I think I would rather find out how Ron is before eating,"Harry said and Ginny nodded.

"All right, then."

(Hospital Wing)-

"He will be fine, Mr Weasley,"Madam Pomfrey tried to assure Bill. "Stop worrying and go and eat like young Harry and Ginny."

Bill sighed, before taking one last look at his unconscious brother and leaving the room.

(Great Hall)-

"Is Ron going to be all right?"Hermione asked. Harry had told her what happened with him, Ron and Ginny.

"He should be, and Dumbledore is figuring out what to do with Pansy and Millicent."

"They should be in Azkaban for using an Unforgivable,"a voice said. Hermione and Harry turned to see Fred and George looking at them. "Especially on our brother."

"Hi, you two,"Hermione greeted. "Dumbledore said he would give us the information later on-"

A tap at the goblet was heard, and Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make. Two of our students shall be going to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable Curse on Mr. Ronald Weasley. The spell was cast just minutes ago in the Great Hall."

Everyone began whispering. People glanced from Ginny to the Weasley twins, and to Bill, who all looked concerned. Dumbledore had sat down after ending his speech, and the feast went by quietly. Hermione and Harry were looking at Ginny who was in between Blaise and Draco. They were talking and having a good time, it seemed. Maybe they were wrong. Well, Ron was wrong. Maybe those two aren't all Slytherin as they thought they were. But when Ginny got up from the table and left the Hall, Blaise followed, and they looked at each other worriedly. Blaise liked Ginny, Ginny liked Draco. He may see that, but, would it be too late?

(Slytherin Common Room)-

"Come on, Gin, I know you want it,"Blaise said, playing with one of Ginny's strands of hair. They were in the Common Room.

"N-No…stop…I don't…"

"Come on, Ginny-Virginia, I know you do,"Blaise then proceeded to placing his lips on hers, and keeping a firm grip on her waist.

Ginny screamed inside his mouth. She didn't want this! If anything, she'd rather be doing this with Draco than Zabini! She began thrashing and screaming inside Blaise's mouth, hoping someone would hear her. 'He must have done something. I smell alcohol,'Ginny thought.

Blaise had pinned her on the wall. He had his hands at the bottom of her shirt, and began to take it off, when he heard a yell.

"BLAISE ZABINI, GET OFF HER!"a very angry Draco Malfoy pushed Blaise off Ginny and gathered the shaking girl into his arms. He turned to Blaise. "What the hell got into you? Did she not tell you she didn't want you? FUCK, ZABINI! Go to hell!" With that, he stormed off to the Boys' Dormitory.

Ginny had not talked since she was pulled away from Zabini. She was too horrified at what had happened back there. She was glad Draco saved her, but if he had come two minutes later it might have been too late. He still had her in his arms, and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"You all right, Ginny?"Draco asked worriedly, noticing a far-away look in her eyes.

She nodded slowly. "F-Fine.…j-just shaken…"

"Do you want to go back to the Hall?"Draco whispered, playing with her hair.

"Well, maybe, but I was supposed to meet my mother after classes,"Ginny whispered. They were so close…

"What do you want to do?"

"I-I think I want to go to the Great Hall,"Ginny answered, but was cut off by Draco's lips on hers.

(Great Hall)-

"Where did they go?"Harry asked Hermione.

"Who knows, Draco looked worried, Zabini looked drunk, and Ginny looked disgusted,"Hermione replied, laughing at the last one.

"Really? I never noticed the look in Zabini's eyes,"Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "But it's obvious Ginny doesn't like Blaise. She likes someone else."

"Who?"Harry asked.

Hermione could have hit him! "Harry, it's obvious! She likes Draco!"

"Malfoy?"Harry could have laughed. "But yeah, now that you mention it…"

"It's Ginny and Draco!"Hermione exclaimed, pointing to the hall doors. She was grinning. "Well, finally."

"What?"Harry asked.

"They've looked like they snogged each other seneless."

"Gross! Hermione!"Harry made a gross look, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Well, it's true, you prat."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Mom and dad are fighting again,"Fred and George chorused.

"We are not mom and dad!"Hermione and Harry exclaimed.

**shinywriterindarkness**: _Wow. Long review. Pansy and Millicent won't die, but they will be in Azkaban!_

**Holly:** _Yes, I know. I made some errors in chapter two and four._

**Malfoyfan1:** _Well, I'm not really experienced at writing yet, but I can try to slow it down. If you review it again, could you give me some suggestions on how I could do that? Thanks!_

**seXcraVeDjaYy:** _Thanks! Yep, here is chapter five!_

**mz.sammiz: **_Here you go!_

**Helldarkangel1:** _Thanks for the compliments._

**tfrgirl:** _**(bows)** Why, thank you._

**angel:** _I know, Lupin's 3rd and Lockhart's 2nd, Pansy & Millicent are deatheaters, so they are able to cast the curse, and I made them take Divination in their second year to fit the story. Chamber of Secrets may or may not be taking place._

**madcow:** _Yeah, poor Ron. Thanks for compliments!_

**LadySnake:** _It is a little AU, you could say that. But it takes place in their second year---minus the Chamber of Secrets. Actually, maybe that will be happening. It'd make a good story! What with Ginny being in Slytherin and all._

**_A/n:_** Suggestion! Since I messed up with the DADA teachers, chp's 2 and 4, would you like Lupin and Lockhart to teach it together orfor one to teach it by themselves? Tell me in a review! Thanks! I'm glad I'm doing well for my second story.


	6. “Hello, Mum”

**Breathe No More** — by _Quill Of Death_

**QOD: **Hello there! I am back with chapter six. I just finished my first story and I am happy to announce that the sequel is up. Look for it in my profile. It's labelled. I'm also happy that I got 114 reviews for it. That's more than I've **EVER **gotten! This is my second story and I'm glad it's doing good as well. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.

**Pairings have been clarified:** Harry / Hermione, Draco / Ginny, Ginny / Blaise (possibly)

**Disclaimer:** All products of HP are officially owned by JKR. I only own Miya Mirror (Slytherin), David Alan (Hufflepuff), and Kaguya Miyers (Ravenclaw). They really don't play a big role, but Miya is the only one returning, since she's friends with Ginny.

Chapter Six: _"Hello Mum."_

It was after lunch and afternoon classes were just ending. Ginny sighed. Ron had not woken up yet and she was worried about him. Harry and Hermione and the twins were worried too. So was the staff. It wasn't that big a curse, though it did cause alot of pain. Some people could be out for hours. Ron was out for five so far, Ginny thought in counting. She was going to see her mother, but first, she thought to visit her brother to see if he had woken up. On her way to the hospital wing, nobody had approached her or anything, she was all alone. The halls were deserted, but would soon be filling out with students who were going to be talking about homework assignments, and useless things. There was one thing good about this day, though. She and Draco had snogged senseless in the Slytherin Common Room, without getting caught, and she had enjoyed. They officially called themselves a couple now. Oh, she was going to be amused at the expression on Ron's face when he found out. It clearly seemed that he didn't like Malfoy, and the feeling was mutual. Well, at least Ron likes me, Ginny thought. She stepped into the Hospital Wing, and saw her brother Bill there still sitting on a chair beside Ron's bed. She had noticed he left quickly after the feast when he had finished eating, though he was there for teaching classes. _'He must be really worried.'_

"Hi, Bill,"Ginny greeted quietly. So far she, Ron and the twins had only called him that. But that was reasonable. "How's Ron? Has he woken up yet?"

Bill looked over at Ginny who was walking towards him. "No, he hasn't woken up yet, though Madam Pomfrey said he should soon. What exactly happened, Ginny?"

"Parkinson and Bullstrode were calling me names, and both Ron and Harry were livid with anger, but when we turned to leave (we tried to ignore them), they threw a curse at Ron,"Ginny replied.

"Well, nobody has to worry, because they have been sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban for using an Unforgivable. I still think they should be there longer,"Bill replied.

"Has Mum been informed?"Ginny asked.

Bill nodded. "Went furious, I tell you. Face went as red as hair. Cursed the two to hell. Demanded to see him right away."

Ginny grinned. "Has she been here recently? I've been in classes so I don't know,"she asked.

He nodded. "She was here once. But he didn't wake up then, either."

"I think it's been five hours, hasn't it? Since the Crucatius Curse was cast?"Ginny asked.

"Yeah, though he only showed signs of pain on the way to the Hospital Wing. I am not sure if you heard, but he was screaming right after you left and I took him into the Hospital Wing. He was given Potions for that, though,"Bill replied.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Gin, Ron'll wake up soon,"he said, hugging her.

(Hallway)-

Mrs Weasley was on the way to the Hospital Wing to see Ron, when she heard talking. She noticed one voice was Bill…but she couldn't place the other one. From her point of view it sounded like a girl's voice, and it sounded like they were talking about Ron. She went absolutely red with fury when she found out what happened to him. Pansy and Millicent deserved what they got though, even if everyone thought they should be in longer. Who knows, with them being only young, they may not survive much of Azkaban Prison anyway. She saw alot of students giving her strange looks on the way to the Wing, and she saw Harry and Hermione, though they didn't look as if they had noticed her, she saw the Malfoy boy Dumbledore told her about, and a few others. A good friendship, she thought. With a boy and a girl, it could be more than that.

When she reached the Hospital Wing, she could hear the voices clearly. "Don't worry Ginny, Ron'll wake up soon."

"I hope so."

Ginny? As in her daughter, Ginny? She held a breath and walked into the room silently. Sure enough, there was Bill and Ginny Weasley in a tight embrace, looking at Ron who was still unconscious in the bed. She noticed Bill and Ginny's heads turning to look at her.

Ginny smiled. "Hello, mum."

_**TBC…**_

**Eve Granger: **Thanks and thank you for being a frequent reviewer.

**Light Barrier:** Thanks for the compliment and I hope you like this one as well.

**ShinyWriterOfDarkness:** Yeah, well, maybe one of the drinks have portions of alcohol? Thanks for reviewing. You're the only one who suggested they teach together. : ) I kind of like the idea myself. I made it up, but that doesn't mean that's why I like it. (wink, wink)

**Degrassifan2010: **Thanks for the compliments and when Ginny talks to her mum will be next chapter.

**QOD:** A Bill and Ginny moment! (tear) She will have more moments with her brothers, and her father is soon to come in the picture later on. I hope you liked this. It was supposed to be a fluff chapter but I sucked, didn't I?


	7. Talking Through Tears

**Breathe No More** — by _Quill of Death_

* * *

**QOD: **So far, two people suggested the teachers work together. : ) I like the idea, myself. Since it's 1:07 a.m, sorry for any spelling errors or mistakes in general you might see, and also if the chapter is short.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven: Talking Through Tears_

* * *

Mrs Weasley let out a breath she held for at least ten minutes. Staring at her daughter in disbelief. Her daughter. Her Ginny. She was back. Bill was also with her, and they broke out of the embrace they were in. Mrs Weasley was just going to take a step forward, when she heard groaning. She turned her head to Ron's bed. The child was tossing and turning and moaning with pain. It appeared that sweat was also on his forhead. She conjured up a wet washcloth and put it over Ron's head. Some muggle uses were better than wizard's. All three of the occupants in the room were silent, watching Ron until he finally calmed down and went back to sleep peacfully.

Ginny eyed her mother as she worked. It was going to be hard, fitting into a family and all. She knew she had more brothers than Ron, Bill, Fred and George, she remembered them faintly. There names were Percy and Charlie, if she remembered correctly. She had seen a bit of them as a baby, and had the memory stored in her mind so she would remember at least a portion of her family. Sooner, she'd know everyone. They would live together and be happy, and the sooner that Voldemort was defeated, the better, she thought. Then everyone can live peacefully.

After she was finished working on Ron, Mrs Weasley turned to Ginny. Bill had previously left the room, sensing that the two of them needed time alone. He had some work to grade anyway.

"It's been a long time, Ginny,"was the first thing Mrs Weasley said after ten minutes of silence.

Ginny nodded, still eyeing her. "I know."

They sat in silence again, until Ginny spoke. "You hate me, don't you?"

Mrs Weasley looked up in surprise. Why would she ever think that? "No, never, Ginny! Why would you think I hated you?"

"You sent me to an orphanage when I was barely 1 year old!"Ginny exclaimed, standing from the bed. Her yelling caused Mrs Weasley to flinch. "I was beaten and flirted with every day, mum. I was ignored, told to do chores for eleven years of my life. I was whipped when I didn't pay attention or didn't do anything, you wouldn't be able to understand the kind of life I had to live! I _never _had _any _friends! The kids in the orphanage even beat me! The teachers or the counsellors at the orphanage didn't do anything because they didn't care! Why did you give me up? Was it because I was taking too much space?"

By the time Ginny was through her tale, Mrs Weasley had tears running down her cheeks. Her daughter, had a horrible life. One that never should have been given to a child at her age. She had been barely one year old when they had to give her up. If Ginny could only imagine how sorry she was…for ever sending her to that…that awful muggle place…

"Then, when I go to Hogwarts, I meet three nice friends; turns out one's my big _brother_! I get sorted into _worst _possible house! I only made a few friends, mum, the rest treat me horribly because most of the Weasley line is in Gryffindor, as I saw in my days here. Professor Sprout also told me some stuff."

Finally, Mrs Weasley spoke. "We didn't want to give you up, Ginny! I promise! I _swear _on Merlin's grave! We were so poor the Ministry had told us we had to give up one of our children in order to survive! I didn't want to sacrifice any of my children…"

"Yet you chose _me_?"Ginny asked.

"Ginny…"

"Mum, I want to start a family, but if you have to throw me out again, there's no reason we should. I've all ready been sorted into the house everybody hates, so everybody will hate me!"Ginny exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ginny dear, do Ron, Harry, and Hermione hate you? They know you're a Slytherin, but do they reject your friendship with them? No. What about the Slytherins you've made friends with? If I remember correctly, what the Sorting Hat said one year in a song was _'Slytherin is where you'll make true friends'._ Did you?"

Ginny paused. "Yes…"

"Ginny, no one in our family will hate you being in Slytherin! You're _family_! Please, come home…"Mrs Weasley said, tears going down rapidly now.

Ginny had tears going down her cheeks now as well. She burst out sobbing and ran into Mrs Weasley's arms. She hugged and rocked her. She was holding her baby again.

"Having a reunion without me?"a voice asked.

The two of them looked at the bed to see Ron had woken up. They both hugged him and he hugged them back. The three of them had started crying again, this time, happy, because they were together again.

(Slytherin Common Room)-

Draco sighed. He was wondering where Ginny was. She had been gone nearly two hours, spending time in the Hospital Wing with Ron. He wasn't allowed to insult Ron, not in Ginny's presence, and not in his, either. Or Potter's. That was rule #1 in their relationship. Never insult the other's family. Well, if it's Lucius Malfoy, there is an exception.

Blaise walked down into the Common Room and over to Draco. There was a long silence before Draco spoke.

"You know I'll _never_ forgive you for what you did, Blaise,"Draco stated firmly.

"I know…"Blaise said sadly, his head down. "I was drunk…my brain wasn't working right, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Let's just say it's going to take a long time before that happens, Blaise,"Draco replied.

Just then, Miya Mirror, a Slytherin girl, Ginny's friend, came down to the Common Room. She had her black hair in a ponytail and her golden eyes were sparkling. That day she was wearing her normal Slytherin robes. "Hey. Sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen Ginny?"

"Not since after classes ended,"Draco replied.

Blaise nodded. "Same here."

Miya nodded. "Any idea on where she went?"

"She said something about meeting her mother and going to visit Weasley,"Draco replied. "Probably in the Hospital Wing. Though, I wouldn't disturb her, if I were you, Miya."

She nodded, waved, and walked off. "Thanks, guys. I'll be sure not to do that. Wouldn't want to face Ginerva Weasley's wrath."

* * *

**QOD:** I hope the meeting with her mother went ok, sorry if it was angsty, but that's how my Ginny character would act if she hadn't seen her mother in eleven years, and was thrown into an abusive orphanage where no one wanted her.

**Reviews:**

**Smegal:** _Thanks for the review, yeah, they are kinda mature. Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron and Hermione are twelve. Remember the Chamber? Ginny and Miya are eleven._

**mz.sammiz:** _Thanks!_

**Helldarkangel1:** _You're the third one (I think) that suggested they teach together. It's a funny idea, but it might make the story 'better'. Thanks for reviewing._

**LadySnake:** _Yeah, it would be a good story to intertwine the CoA with this, and yes, it will be AU, there's no other way for it not to be! **(well, unless I write the whole thing again, but we wouldn't want that?)**_

**Eve Granger:** _I almost typed Evan Granger. Lol. Thanks for all of your compliments!_

**LadySnake: **_Yep._

**ShinyWriterInDarkness:** _Yeah, I realized there was not much when I finished rereading it. : ) Yeah, she may flip, I don't know. Ronnikins definitely will. You can bet on that. He's a prat, but he's just playing big-brother._

**Helldarkangel1:** _Arigato! **(thank you in Japanese)**_

**coldflamez: **_Ronnikins woke up this chapter. Arigato for reviewing!_

**fanfare:**_ No, you can't! **(is seriously reminded of Hermione while typing that)** Arigato!_

**QOD:** The Weasleys shall find out about Draco and Gin's relationship soon, I have to plan it out. All ready have Ron's reaction ready (it's too easy and predictable. It's been used too many times) Thanks for all of your reviews, they encourage me to keep going, and I have not gotten any flamers yet! **THANKS**! We did a play on Dracula today, it's now my favorite book. It's the original, in play version. Our class went in three seperate groups (for all three acts) and each did one separate one. We performed two today. Act III is for Monday. Well, bye for now! Please review!

_I hope the chapter wasn't too short, I planned to get over 1000 words (without counting the author notes)_


	8. Of Whispers and Secrets

**BREATHE NO MORE**

by **QUILL OF DEATH**

_Chapter Eight: Whispers and Secrets_

**QOD:** I hope you like this chapter! I am not going to be here all of next week, so I'll update all I can! I'll be here today and tomorrow, but NOT Sunday! I'll be in Ottawa until Friday!

**Disclaimer**: I own Miya Mirror, David Alan, and Kaguya Miyers. In order: A Slytherin, A Hufflepuff, A Ravenclaw. Creevy Colin was all ready a character, so in other words, I no own him! (No, I'm not foreign, I like saying senseless things!)

…………………………………………………………

_Chapter Eight: Whispers and Secrets_

…………………………………………………………

Ginny sniffed, wiping away her tears as she walked into the Great Hall for supper. She had spent a total of four or more hours talking with her mother and Ron. She had wanted to, for Ron had been unconscious for six hours because Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode had casted the Crucatius Curse (an Unforgivable) on him and were sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban and Dumbledore had also said they would be missing the rest of their education. Since nobody stayed sane enough in that place to even do homework, let alone concentrate on one's thoughts.

When she approached the hall doors, she saw Draco there, a worried and then relieved expression on his face. "Where on Earth have you been? I've been worried sick!"he exclaimed, kissing her.

"I was talking with my mother, and Ron woke up, so we all talked, and we never even knew four hours had passed,"Ginny said apologetically. "Sorry."

"No need for that,"he said, kissing her again. "I just thought something bad happened."

"Aww, worried?"she asked, grinning.

"Ah, shut it,"Draco said. He put an arm around her waist and opened the doors to the Great Hall. All eyes turned on them. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw her mother at the staff table sitting beside McGonagall. What the hell…?

They made their way to the Slytherin table, avoiding eyes all the way.

"Hey Ginny, I was worried,"Miya exclaimed, hugging her.

"Miya, blocking…air…path…"Ginny choked.

"Sorry!"Miya pulled away, blushing. Before pulling away, she whispered in her ear, "How did you ever manage to get such a hot guy?"

Ginny blushed mad as she and Draco sat beside each other at the table and the feast began. Everyone at the staff table seemed to have their eyes on the two of them. Ginny and Draco. Her mother's eyes were wide with confusion and wonderment, as what might have started the relationship. Wasn't it obvious? was all she could think to herself. When she looked at Dumbledore, he had a knowing smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Damn, that man seemed to know everything, she thought.

It was unfortunate that the Gryffindor table was right across from Slytherin, because Ron was sending glares of hatred at Malfoy. He had been excused from the Wing after being checked over about 100 times in 10 minutes by Madam Pomfrey, saying it was 'serious' if an Unforgivable was used, which it was. But, really, 100 times was not necessary.

"Ron, stop it,"she heard Hermione say, elbowing him in the ribs, causing him to flinch and rub them.

"Mione,"he whined. "That snake has his arm around Gin."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"Ron, even I figured it out!"Harry exclaimed. Hermione nodded. "Same here. Of course, you've been unconscious for six hours, and over that time, you missed **ALOT**."

"That being…"

"Well, you missed a bit of school work, you missed Gin almost raped by Zabini, you also missed —"Hermione whispered before Harry interrupted her.

"Hermione, don't tell him about Ginny and Draco — he'll cause a scene; I know he will,"Harry stated. "Ginny doesn't need that right now."

Hermione looked thoughtful, then nodded. "All right, Harry. I guess it's best if he finds out on his own accord."

"She was what?"Ron whispered, looking at Blaise at the table, who was sitting across from Ginny at the other side of the table, trying to avoid Ron's eyes. And Draco's. "I'm gonna —"

"Ron, please! She doesn't need you making a big deal about this!"Hermione pleaded with Ron. "Please…"

Ron sighed, and looked to where Ginny and Draco were talking happily. "All right. But if we leave, I'm pounding him."

"I would expect nothing less from you, Ron,"Harry smirked.

"Why is your mother here, Ron?"Hermione asked, noticing her at the staff table in between McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"To make sure Ginny and I were all right. Did you see the look on her face when Draco had his arm around Ginny?"Ron asked.

"Yeah, who knows what her reaction'll be to everything else,"Harry nodded at Hermione, who also nodded.

"Is this some sort of code language?"Ron asked. "Like morse code?"

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Nope, sorry to disappoint you."

"Dammit."

"Well Ron, look at it this way, at least you'll have your week planned. Loads of homework,"Harry stated.

"Yeah, thanks, Harry,"Ron said sarcastically before hitting him on the back of the head.

"Headmaster! Headmaster!"Percy Weasley exclaimed, running up to the headmaster, startling the occupants of the Great Hall at that time.

"What is it, Percy?"Dumbledore asked.

"Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Filch-Fletchy have been petrified!"

…………………………………………………………

**TBC…**

**Helldarkangel1:** Thanks! I was hoping I did good on this chapter. : )

**Eve Granger:** Thanks!

**mz.sammiz:** Arigato!

**BLT:** Thanks!

**amethyst-rose:** Yeah...thanks!

QOD: The Chamber Of Secrets is taking it's toll on my story! Is Justin's last name spelled correctly? I hope I made no mistakes…I couldn't type Nick's name in without making a mistake, so I left it at Nearly Headless Nick. XD Since there are no reviews within the two seconds in which I have posted this, I have something to tell you. **I WILL NOT BE HERE FOR A WEEK, STARTING MAY 8TH. I AM GOING ON A SCHOOL TRIP WITH MY CLASS TO OTTAWA. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES. THEY MAY CONTAIN VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT UPDATING.** I think someone was asking me why Fred and George were in the Map Never Lies since it was a sixth year fic, that was because I MADE THEM RETURN FOR THEIR SIXTH YEAR. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH I COULDN'T BAN THEM FROM MY STORY. SORRY IF ANYONE FINDS ME IRRITATING OR CONFUSING. In real life I'm basically a loner, like Mai Valentine from Yu-Gi-Oh, or Inuyasha from Inuyasha. LOL! That sounded stupid! Inuyasha from Inuyasha! Please, oh please review! I was trying to make the author's note longer so I might have over 1000 words.

My trip to Ottawa is:

Sunday May 8th to Friday May 13th

I shall try and get some updates in between then, I promise! Plus, I'll be getting a laptop for grading day, so I'll be able to type more, even while travelling! HORRAH!

Quill Of Death says: Later days!


	9. Just Leave Me Alone In My Misery

**BREATHE NO MORE**

**by QUILL OF DEATH**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Just Leave Me Alone!

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_Supressed by all of my childish fears_

_If you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave!"_

**My Immortal, Evanesence**

* * *

"Prefects, lead your houses to their respective dormitories, teachers, follow me to the third floor corridor,"Dumbledore instructed firmly. Everyone did as told.

Ginny ran ahead of everyone to the Slytherin Girls Dormitory, and walked over to her bed, collapsing on it. Guilty, was she. It was her who had set that evil creature loose, Riddle made her. She had tears in her eyes, remembering that horrible memory. It had been on her way from the Hospital Wing…

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**—

_Ginny was on her way to the Great Hall for the Dinner Feast, when she felt a probbing at her mind. It was too strong, and she let that someone in, not knowing it could cost a life._

'_Ah, little Miss Weasley,'the voice said. It was so snake-like it was almost scary. She heard a word like 'Imperio' and then the person, or whatever it was, started talking again. It was almost hissing. It was hissing. 'Open the Chamber of Secrets in the girls bathroom. In your Potions cauldron you will also find a book, a diary, if you will, by me 'Tom M. Riddle.' Take that with you and open it. After you've opened the Chamber, let the Basilisk run free to attack Muggleborns around the castle.' The thing laughed. Hideous laugh. One not meant to be human._

'_N-no, I-I won't…get out of my head!'she yelled._

'_Ahh, you won't, hmm? Would you like to suffer the same fate as your brother? The Crucatius Curse, perhaps? It was I, who told the girls to cast the spell…' 'Tom' hissed._

'_You…bastard…'_

'_Now, now, is that a kind of language an eleven year old should use? Do as I say and you won't get hurt. Do you hear me?'_

'_Yes, master…'_

'_Just call me, Lord. Lord Voldemort.'_

'_Yes, my lord. I shall do as you wish.…'_

'_Excellent…'_

END FLASHBACK—

* * *

Ginny had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had let Voldemort control her so easily. But if she didn't, she'd be punished, or killed, knowing his skills and talents. Some of many. She was guilty as charged, but no one knew but her.

"Ginny, Ginny, please come down!"she heard Draco's desperate voice calling. She could not. What if Voldemort controlled her and made her kill him? She gave no response.

"**GINNY**!"he pleaded.

"**I CAN'T!**"Ginny exclaimed, breaking down in tears.

"What?"

"**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**"Ginny exclaimed, letting the tears flow on her pillow. Get out, get out, get out! Voldemort was trying to possess her again. Not with Draco around, no…

"**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**"she exclaimed, hysterically crying. She was banging her head on the headboard, but it only caused a headache. Tears were streaming down her face. The life at the orphanage was bearable, but this wasn't! Nobody had controlled her there! Why had Voldemort chosen her! Because she was the weakest target! The one that everyone sacrificed for their own benefits?

"Ginny, I don't care about the rules, I'm going up there **NOW**!"Draco yelled.

She was crying so hard, she started coughing. She started a coughing fit so much, blood was coming out of her mouth. She kept choking and crying. Voldemort was doing this to her…

Sooner or later, her bed was covered with blood. Soaked. So were her robes. She didn't care. She was lying on the blood-covered bed, crying hysterically, crystal tears mixing with the blood. If Draco was coming, why wasn't he there?

'_Ah, Ginny, are you liking my torture?'_the voice asked. Lord Voldemort had returned.

'_Why are you doing this? I did what you asked of me!'_Ginny exclaimed, crying.

'_Yes, but you have yet to fullfill your mission. Which is…to kill all of the Muggleborns in the school. Until you do, have fun.' _The voice was gone.

"**STOP, PLEASE. STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!"**Ginny cried hysterically, her spirit broken. She was broken. Voldemort had done a terrible crime, and manipulated her. Everyone would see to it that she was guilty, which she technically was, and for that she would be seeing Azkaban anytime soon. That made more tears and blood come out. She was still coughing, it was the worst feeling she felt. Now she wished she really were at the orphanage, being flirted with, told to do chores. At least there, Voldemort couldn't touch her…or could he? She had learned from Dumbledore that he was a mysterious being, one that had no regrets in killing the innocent, or guilty, or even children. She would die the same fate as everyone else had, at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Except much more evil than he was before. In his life, he was just ignorant. In his now after-life, he had no regrets for any murders, any killings, or anything pointed towards him. He maybe the most wanted thing on Earth, he didn't care. He liked to cause pain, and that was what he was doing. To one person only at this point, and you know what he was doing? Laughing! He was amused by the torture he was putting Ginny through! She hoped it wasn't going to last long, at least until she told someone…no…she could not, everyone would think she were crazy, saying Voldemort provoked her into opening something that should not exist, and sending a large snake creature to attack Muggleborns. Perposterous!

She heard footsteps running up to the dormitory, and stayed silent. She guessed it was Draco. Or anyone else. She heard a gasp and a choked sob. Who could…

"Ginny, _no_!"

_

* * *

_

_TBC…_

* * *

QOD: My favorite chapter so far! It only concerned two characters, Voldemort and Ginny, but still... real angsty and kinda graphic, neh? I haven't used that kind of writing style, in like, ever! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. A Second Life

**Disclaimer: **I own Gailie Slytherin only. Couldn't think of a better name. XD Gomen Naisai (Sorry in Japanese) 

BREATHE NO MORE

**by QUILL OF DEATH**

Chapter 11: A Second Life

Ginny woke up. She opened her eyes, but closed them instantly. Blinding light was all she could see. A blinding, white light that surrounded everything. Was this heaven? She didn't feel right, so it couldn't be. She looked around, confused, blinking. Where was she? She remembered Voldemort trying to probe at her mind, torturing her, blood, tears, Draco…oh, Merlin, he must be worried! Ginny thought. She looked at her robes. She wasn't wearing them! It looked like a wight nightgown or hospital gown muggles used was what she was wearing at the time. She stood and waited for somebody to come, and when no one did, she was getting frantic.

"Mum? Draco? Blaise? Harry? **WHERE IS EVERYONE! WHERE AM I**!"she cried. Another trick of Voldemort's? A trick of her own?

"My child, you are with us…"

"Who are you? Where are you? I don't see anyone!"Ginny exclaimed.

"Look harder, child…"

Ginny closed her eyes and thought hard. When she reopened them, she blinked. Four people stood in front of her. Two were girls and two were guys. The guys: one was wearing a Hogwarts Gryffindor robe on and one was wearing a Hogwarts Slytherin robe on. The girls: One Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff. The faces she were staring at were: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin!

"But how? Am I…?"

"No you are not, Gailie Slytherin."

"…what? No, I am not Gailie. My name is Ginny Weasley!"

"How dare they mess with my child's mind,"Salazar growled.

"Calm down, don't make a scene,"Godric stated.

"Easy for you to say, your daughter wasn't manipulated."

"My daughter is dead and at peace, and I highly wish for you not to speak of her!"Godric exclaimed furiously.

"Calm down!"Rowena exclaimed. "Gryffindor, Slytherin! Always the enemies. I am glad Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw get along…we have more matters at hand. Gailie, that is your true name child. You are Slytherin's child. You were given another life."

"But…why?"Ginny/Gailie asked.

"Because you were to fullfill a mission."

"…if Slytherin is my father, that is why I am in that house?"Ginny/Gailie asked. Rowena nodded. "Then, who is my mother?"

Rowena Ravenclaw looked down. "I-I am."

Ginny blinked. This was too weird! Coughing up blood once, Slytherin and Ravenclaw are her parents, the next! Too much! TMI!

"But…wh — "

"You have to return Ginny, everyone is waiting for you,"Godric said, no matter how much that annoyed Salazar.

"My Gailie, take this, as a reminder." Salazar pulled out a necklace and put it around her neck. It was a locket with a snake on it. Symbol of Slytherin house. "You may not remember me…or your mother…but we remember you…"

Ginny nodded, tears in her eyes. She hugged each of the founders of Hogwarts, and disappeared. "Bye. I'll ways remember you and I'll meet you in the afterlife someday!"

* * *

Hospital Wing—

Everyone was crying. They had lost her. Ginny. She was dead. Beyond repair. She was in Heaven now.

"We've lost her…"Madam Pomfrey said, sadly.

The first thing Ginny heard when she felt to be back in her body was her mother's scream. People. Were crying. For her? Nobody cried for her. Her whole house was there with her. She felt it. Besides Pansy and Millicent. Ron, Harry and Hermione were there. Her family, all of them, were there. The teachers of Hogwarts were there. Everyone was crying. Some too bold to even admit they were.

"W-What's that?"she heard Ron ask.

"What, d-d-dearie?"Mrs Weasley asked.

"The locket she is wearing…"

'Dad…'she thought.

"There's a picture in— Oh, Merlin!"Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

"Let me have a look, Molly…oh dear,"that was Dumbledore speaking. What was the picture? Of her and the house founders? Of her, her father and mother? WHAT!

She groaned. She felt someone checking her pulse. "She's alive!"

Everyone was crying tears of relief. Ginny opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. She was shocked to find Draco being the first one to hug her. He held her tight, and from the look of it, he was shaking madly. He kissed her forhead. "Oh, G-Ginny…"

"M-M-Malfoy, get your lips o-o-off her!"

"R-R-Ron, **S-S-SHUT UP**!"Hermione exclaimed crying, the second to hug Ginny.

After everyone hugged her, she noticed the locket was open. She took it in her hands, and everyone seemed to be avoiding her eyes. She looked at the picture. Of her, as Gailie Slytherin, her mother Rowena Ravenclaw, and her father Salazar Slytherin.

"Can it be, that Gailie Slytherin has returned?"

* * *

**TBC…**

**Quill Of Death:** Wow! Turn on from the CoA! I wanted to do something different for once, and thought of this. U like? Please review and sorry the chapters seem short!


	11. A Visit To The Past

**BREATHE NO MORE**

**by QUILL OF DEATH**

**(A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. As promised, I always answer your Questions at the end of each chapter, or just say what I thought about your reviews. I am very pleased about how this story turned out.**

**Don't worry, Ginny will be going back to her own time. She has to be almost killed by Riddle and everything, remember? This was just a little twist I decided to add. I hope you like it. No flames, please.)**

Chapter Eleven: A Visit To The Past

"Ginny, where did you get that locket?"Dumbledore asked. "It only just appeared."

Ginny smiled. "My past Dad gave it to me."

"What are you talking about?"Ron asked. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "If you would stop talking we would know that!"

"When I was in my so-called a coma, I met four people I never expected to ever meet. They were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. We talked for a while, and when Rowena told me I was Salazar's daughter I was beyond confused. She told me that I had been given a second life. To live the life I was destined to, or something. They told me my parents names, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Dad gave me this locket as a reminder of what happened. That is exactly what happened. All of it."

When Ginny was through with her tale, everyone was speechless, gaping at her. She rolled her eyes. She expected this. She was getting more insane by the minute. Setting a Basilisk on Muggleborns once, telling everyone perposterous tales the next! What luck that she had to be the insane one when she arrived here!

"Ginny, did they call you by a different name?"Dumbledore asked.

"Gailie Slytherin."

"Well, that settles it,"Dumbledore smiled. "Gailie Salazar Rowena Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts."

"Headmaster, how did that locket appear here? Does it have powers or something?"Hermione asked.

"Miss Weasley, may I see that locket you are wearing?"he asked. Ginny nodded and passed it to him. He studied it carefully. "This is the locket that Gailie once wore at Hogwarts here. It was a reminder of her parents after their deaths. It does have special powers, Miss Granger. Incredibly special. This locket can send someone to the Past, to whatever decade they desire, and it can also send them to the future, and back to the present. I am not sure why Salazar wished for you to have this, but I have a pretty good idea,"Dumbledore replied.

"Mind telling us what that is, Headmaster?"Snape asked, staring at both Ginny and the Headmaster in disbelief.

"Miss Weasley will have to find that out for herself. Well, goodday, Ginny. I'll be seeing you."

She watched Dumbledore walk out of the Wing in disbelief…she could travel anywhere she wanted? Past? Present? Future? What an opportunity! She could travel anywhere. She could see her parents, she could see anything!

"I…I think I know what time period I want to go to.…"Ginny whispered.

"Go and catch up with the headmaster, Ginny, he should be able to help,"Hermione stated.

Ginny nodded and walked off after changing and making sure she was able to leave the Hospital Wing.

……………………………………………..

"Headmaster!"Ginny exclaimed, running after him.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I've figured out the Time Period I wish to go to.…"

"Ginny, here is the special part about this locket. You can go anywhere at anytime you want. It doesn't only give you one time to travel into the past or future, you can go anywhere you want, whenever you wish. Now, which period?"

"When my parents were still alive and knew I was their daughter,"Ginny replied. "Should they recognize me?"

"They should,"Dumbledore replied. "Ginny, to go to the time period you wish to go to, open and close the locket about four times. The locket will not disappear, nor will it lose it's gift. Good luck,"he stated, before walking away.

Ginny did as the headmaster told her, and was brought into a blinding light.

(When Hogwarts Was New)-

Ginny woke up to find herself on a deserted street. It looked like the locket had worked, or had it? The only way to find out the answer to that question was to look around for her parents. Or, the people who were her parents. Was this the mission Rowena was talking about? They said she had been given a second mission to earn a second life; what was that mission? Only time would tell. (A/N: I love that saying! "Only time will tell." for some reason.)

Ginny heard voices talking from the corner of the street, so she layed back down and pretended to be unconscious, dead, or whatever they thought she might be. She heard the voices getting closer, and recognized them as Helga and Rowena. Two of the Hogwarts founders. The locket HAD worked! Her heart was pounding. Was Gailie dead in this world? Would they think her a freak?

"Rowena dear, look!"she heard Helga Hufflepuff exclaim in surprise.

"What is it, Helga?"Rowena asked.

"G-Gailie — "

"What did I tell you about talking about my daughter?"Rowena asked. "S-She moved on, I don't like — oh dear, Merlin!"

"I told you!"Helga exclaimed. "Maybe it was a fake death, o-or something!"Helga exclaimed.

"Wait, she's wearing — Salazar! She is in his House!"Rowena exclaimed. She heard rushing footsteps, and found a hand on her forehead. "Gailie, sweetie, wake up…if your alive, give me a sign, please…"

Ginny found she groaned when she opened her eyes. Was she reliving her life as Gailie Salazar Rowena Slytherin? This was all too confusing.

"Oh, Gailie!"Rowena exclaimed, throwing her arms around the confused Ginny. "Salazar will be most pleased to know you are alive and well!"

"M-Mum…"Ginny said, her voice hoarse. Why was she feeling so horrible? Was this how Gailie felt before dying? What did she die of? She felt immense pain throughout her body. Crucatius Curse, perhaps? Was that even invented here? she thought.

"Oh Gailie sweetie, you're bleeding,"Rowena stated, gasping. She tore a part of her robe and placed it on the wound on her chest. What had happened for her to get a wound so badly? It was not a gun-shot, that was too muggle…no, this was a wizards wound.

"We have to get her to the Hospital, Rowena,"Helga said soothingly. "And tell Salazar what happened."

Rowena nodded and with a shaking breath, picked up Ginny and the three of them headed to the hospital.

(Hospital, When Hogwarts Was New)-

"Get your mind out of the dumps and move on, Rowena, our daughter is dead and at peace, just move on and accept that fact,"Salazar said at the Hospital, sounding quite annoyed.

"I will not move on, Salazar Slytherin,"Rowena stated firmly. "That was our daughter in there. In my arms. The one I carried here. If you don't believe me, she had your locket around her neck, she was wearing Slytherin Hogwarts robes."

Salazar looked to be half-convinced. "Description?"

"Dark red hair, blue eyes…freckles…"Rowena went on describing who she thought to be her daughter.

"I'll wait until I see her to confirm suspicions, but this seems too coincidental. Knowing the Wizarding World, it could be someone out to put us through Hell, Rowena,"Salazar stated.

"I know that is a possibility, Salazar, but I will not take that chance,"Rowena said. "I know those blue eyes…she called me mum when she woke up…I'm positive it was her. No one can immitate a perfect Gailie Slytherin."

Salazar sighed heavily. He didn't want to be plagued with memories. Not of his dead daughter. Not now. But what if she is not dead? a voice rang in his head. I will confirm that when I meet her, he thought. What if Helga and Rowena are hiding something? Rowena would never hide anything, bugger off!

"Salazar?"Rowena asked quietly.

"I stand by my statement, I will only believe it is her when I see her."

Rowena and Helga sighed, all ready knowing it was Gailie. Salazar would be hard to convince, as would Godric. They hadn't heard from him in a while, supposedly off on some country with his wife and two children, living a happy life away from all the darkness.

"Ms Ravenclaw?"a healer asked, intervening in the tension of the conversation.

"Yes?"Rowena asked almost hestitantly.

"Ms Slytherin is just fine, a few cuts and bruises will take longer to heal, but she should be just fine,"the healer replied.

"The wound in her chest?"Rowena asked, making Salazar look up in alarm.

"Completely healed,"healer replied. "It was from an Unforgivable Curse. I don't know what happened, she won't talk to anyone. Her eyes are too full of confusion and bewilderment. And knowledge. She also has an understanding of consequences for severely bad actions, something which should not be passed to a child at that age,"the healer continued. "If her mental state gets any worse, I highly suggest therapy or a physciatrist."

"A what?"Salazar asked.

"It's a muggle-term, but they help with someone's state-of-mind, trying to bring the truth out among the lies. They try to keep the mental mind stable, if you will,"healer replied.

Rowena nodded. "I will do that. Now, can we see her?"she asked.

The healer nodded. "Please, follow me." She lead them into a quiet corner where all the private rooms were, and came to a door that had the initials G. S. on a piece of parchment charmed to it. She opened the door hesitantly, and looked inside. Gailie appeared to be staring into space, withdrawn from the world and people around her, knees drawn up to her chest, rocking herself back and forth and seemed to be in heartache.

"What's wrong with her?"Rowena asked quietly, not wanting to alarm Gailie/Ginny.

"From my point of view, she could be just in disbelief...maybe...maybe, with us wizards, we'll never know. There are objects that allow us to be sent into the past, present, future, ect. She was confirmed dead a few weeks ago, you expect her to just turn up like that? I mean, the three of you went to her funeral, saw her body in the coffin, being placed into the ground. Only zombies get up from the graves and haunt us. Maybe she was reincarnated and this is her in her second life,"the healer replied.

"You are right, with us wizards, we will never know all,"Salazar said quietly, watching Gailie/Ginny.

"You can call me Healer Adrienne, Salazar. No need to not say names,"Healer Adrienne smiled at him before walking away.

The three of them looked at Gailie/Ginny, who's lips were moving. They tried to get in close as possible to hear what she was saying…

"Voldemort…no…stop! You can't possess me!"they heard Gailie hiss in pain. She held her head, and muffled a scream by using the nearest pillow. The three house founders watched in horror as Gailie/Ginny's eyes flashed a deep red, and laughed hysterically.

"What a pleasant surprise this is, Miss Weasley…to help me take me into a time when Hogwarts was new…"a snake-like voice hissed, but it was coming out of Gailie's mouth!

Her normal voice came out next. "What do you want, Tom?"she asked.

The voice returned. "I told you to never refer to me by that name again, Miss Weasley. CRUCIO!"Ginny/Gailie screamed, and lay on her bed, twitching and wincing in incredulous pain. She had never felt an Unforgivable's pain before, now she knew how Ron felt.

"Stop it!"Ginny/Gailie wailed, tears streaming down her face. "I'll do anything you want, good or bad, just leave me alone, Lord Voldemort!"

"What is going on?"Rowena asked, horrified. The three Hogwarts founders had walked into the room by now, and stood horrified by Gailie's bed.

"I am Lord Voldemort, or if you will, Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir of Salazar Slytherin, the strongest darkest wizard to ever walk the Earth,"the snake voice hissed, using Gailie as a means of communication. "She has agreed, unwillingly, I might add, to sick a Basilisk on all of the Muggleborns across the World, and at Hogwarts,"Voldemort continued.

"How dare you use my daughter in such a way!"Rowena exclaimed, tears streaming down her face rapidly. Slytherin's…heir? Does that mean that he and Gailie were…siblings? The thought was too hard to bear.

"Ahhh, you see, she had to agree, I am afraid, if she did not, I would hurt everyone she loves…including her boyfriend…and parents and brothers…"

"Why choose Gailie? Why not choose another?"Helga growled.

"Miss Weasley is...my sister…"

TBC…

(A/N: Creepy huh? Well, if Ginny was Salazar's daughter, and Voldemort is Salazar's heir, would that make them siblings? Tell me if I am correct, please! I hope I am! I hope I am**! LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

I have much planned for this story. You might be seeing Azkaban, Voldemort, Dementors, ect. sooner or later. I just have to get everything in order. And no, no happy ending. **SORRY**! But there shall be a sequel!)


	12. Shocking Conclusions

**BREATHE NO MORE**

**by QUILL OF DEATH**

_(A/N: I am typing this up before I go to Ottawa, but if I post it after the thirteenth of May, I'm all ready home, I just have not edited it yet, nor will be editing it. As I said last chapter, I have many exciting things planned for this story when Ginny returns home!)_

Chapter Twelve: Shocking Conclusions

Ginny/Gailie fainted when Voldemort stopped possessing her for the time being. The house founders stared at her. In shock. Disbelief. Bewilderment. Rowena had tears in her eyes. How could anyone, much less Salazar's heir, be so cruel to her daughter? She saw the fear in Gailie's eyes, or whoever she was. She believed her to be her daughter, even if Salazar did not.

Ginny groaned and opened her eyes. Rowena was the only one who had not left her side. She smiled. "Hello,"she said weakly.

"Oh, my dear Gailie…are you all right? I hate that bastard for what he did to you…"Rowena sobbed.

"I-I think so, mum, please don't cry for me…"Ginny tried to plead with her. Rowena only hugged her and cried harder.

"You may not bloodily be my daughter, but you still are my daughter,"Rowena said.

Ginny sighed. Sooner or later she would have to leave to her own world…"Mum, I don't belong here…you have to let me go…to my own time. Please, I miss everyone."

"But _I _miss you!"Rowena howled. "Now I finally have you back and you have to leave again! I won't be able to live without you!"

"Mum, I can come back anytime, my headmaster told me that the locket I have has the power to send me anywhere I want, whenever I want, I'll be back, I promise,"Ginny pleaded with her mother to let her go back.

"All right,"she sighed. "But if **ANYTHING **happens, come here immediately."

Ginny nodded, kissed Rowena on the cheek, hugged her, and disappeared.

--HOGWARTS, Present Time, 1992--

When Ginny appeared back in her own time she was shocked to find herself being held back by two Aurors. "Miss Weasley, you are going to be taken to Azkaban for petrifying Justin Filch-Fletchy, a Hogwarts student. All evidence points that you are the petrifier."

"What?"Ginny asked, sadly. She looked at who was around the room. Did anyone believe the Aurors? Ron, Harry and Hermione gave her a look that said _"Why?"_ and when she looked at Draco, he had sighed and mouthed _'I don't believe it. You're innocent. I'll break you out somehow.' _She smiled at him and mouthed _'Thank you so much…' _he nodded and mouthed _'I love you'_, before the Aurors dragged Ginny away.

Mrs Weasley burst out sobbing. "**PLEASE! NO!** Ginny's innocent! She's just a child. She must have been framed!"

"Mrs Weasley, all evidence points that Miss Weasley is guilty, any other proof I would think otherwise, but I don't,"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic said.

"Minister, please, can't you at least let us see our daughter? We've only just been reunited!"Mrs Weasley wailed.

"I am sorry, Mrs Weasley, but I cannot let you or your family be in the presence of a murderer."

"She is not a murderer!"Mrs Weasley wailed.

Draco stood up and walked over to the Minister. He glared. "I want to see her."

"But, I cannot --- "

"I don't care!"Draco yelled. "She is innocent! Mrs Weasley is right, she was framed or manipulated by someone! Please, you must let at least me see her!"

"What importance are you of to her?"Fudge asked.

Draco glared. "I am her…_mate_."

Everyone's eyes widened, except Harry and Hermione. Draco sneered. "Yes, that's right, Minister, we have not bonded, but I can tell we are soul mates. It feels right. Now, if you don't let me see her, I will do something about it. I am a Malfoy. I can make things change."

"Y-Yes, Mr Malfoy, this way…"Fudge said, leading him out.

--AZKABAN--

Ginny looked around. A cell was no place for an eleven year old girl. It was cold, and the Dementors loved to toy with her. She wanted Ron. She wanted Draco. She held the locket around her neck and whispered.

"Mum, Dad, please, help me…I hate this place…I d-don't belong…"she was about to finish her sentence when someone was shoved into her cell.

"You belong with her in there, Malfoy,"an Auror spat and walked off.

Draco ran over to Ginny and hugged her. "Ginny…"

Ginny wailed. "Draco, what are we going to --- "

"Shh,"Draco put a finger to her trembling lips. "We will get out of here, I promise."

"T-They locked you up?"

"Yes. If they did, I persuaded them to move me in with you….I didn't want you to suffer alone,"Draco whispered, hugging her.

They cried together, knowing there may be a possibility they could be there forever.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Changes

**BREATHE NO MORE**

**by QUILL OF DEATH**

_(A/N: Wow! Pleased with how this fic turned out? Beyond! Thanks alot! Oh, exams are comin' up soon, so if I am not updating, that is why! Last set before the Summer comes in Early June.)_

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns all things 'Harry Potter'. I own Gailie Rowena Salazar Slytherin, the Locket, and three Hogwarts students. Possibly more things later on. The lyrics are owned by 3 Doors Down!

Chapter Thirteen: Changes

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything_

_But I don't know where I am_

_I wish that I could but I'm exhausted_

_And nobody understands (how I feel)_

Ginny whimpered in the cell she was in. She was not allowed any visitors, but luckily, she had Draco. They would get through this together, if their lives depended on it.

She knew she should not be afraid of Azkaban when Draco was with her, but she seemed all the more vulnerable. She thought since Voldemort had controlled her so easily, the Dementors would be able to as well.

Voldemort. She smirked. He could not use her anymore; he would have to find another person to manipulate in order to kill mudbloods, she thought. She also thought that if Voldemort ever found out what happened, she could easily be killed, which was not good. In the past, Voldemort had touched her as well, so, in any time, she was not safe. That was not good.

She looked beside her to find Draco still asleep. They were in a tiny cell, so it really was not big enough for two people, let alone kids. Some of the other prisoners smirked at them, saying it was what they deserved and that bull, but Draco had told them to shove it. She smiled. If anyone betrayed her, she would still have Draco.

She planned to tell him. She did it. She did it all. With Voldemort's guidance. His help. She helped Lord Voldemort petrify Nearly Headless Nick and Justin. What would happen? Would they be cured?

Ginny blinked as two Aurors walked to their cell and scoffed in disgust. "Miss Weasley, you have visitors. Three, to be exact."

_Three…? Oh my god!_ she thought, grinning.

She turned to the bars of the cell to see Ron, Harry and Hermione looking at her through the cell.

"Ginny, please tell us you're…"Hermione started.

"Voldemort possessed me!"Ginny exclaimed. "But nobody will believe **THAT **if I tell them. He possessed me, made me sick a Basilisk on Justin. He probbed at my mind, and persuaded me to do it or…"

"Or?"

"He would kill everyone at Hogwarts! I couldn't let him do that!"Ginny exclaimed, tears going down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Draco staring at her. The look on his face told her he had heard everything.

"Malfoy?"Harry asked in almost, diselief.

"That's right, Potter,"Draco said, sliding an arm around Ginny's waist. "And I wouldn't try to force Ginny to say anything she doesn't want to. Hear me? Zip it."

Ginny smiled, and then her eyes widened in disbelief. She pointed behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Dad!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned, and their eyes widened. There stood Salazar Slytherin, eyes wide in horror at the site that stood before him. "Gailie, what…? Your mother told me to get you, she said she sensed you were in trouble because of the locket, but I never expected this…"

"Dad, please help,"Ginny pleaded. "Draco and I. We don't belong here."

"Was it that damned Dark Lord that framed both of you?"Salazar asked. Both her and Draco nodded. "Surely our damn Ministry will not believe that. Gailie, put the locket around both your and Draco's necks, or anyone else you want safe, and open and close it four times exactly. That should bring all of you to our time period, where you will be safe and not on the run."

"Thank you, Dad, but why…I thought you didn't believe it was me?"Ginny asked.

"You may not be my daughter by blood any longer, Gailie, but you still are. To me, and to your mother,"Salazar then chuckled. "You should have seen the look on Godric's face when Rowena told him you were alive. Why, almost fainted."

Ginny smiled and laughed. "All right…"

"So you'll be there soon, correct?"Salazar asked. Ginny nodded. "I await you there, my daughter,"and with that he disappeared.

Everyone stared at Ginny in disbelief.

"What the hell was that all about?"Ron asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That was my dad, Ron. Now, if you please, Draco, let me put this around your neck, and no, it won't be girly, stop fussing!"Ron and Harry snickered at that, Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco glared at the two. Ginny sighed and opened and closed the locket four times, and the two of them disappeared.

"They have escaped!"

**TRAVELLING**--

Ginny felt like the whole world was going over speed limit. She could not breathe, couldn't see, anything; was this what the lockets powers were like on people? She hadn't felt this when she was transported before, but then there had only been herself…

_I'm tryin' hard to breathe now_

_But there's no air in my lungs_

_There's no one here to talk to_

_And the pain inside is making me numb_

"Ginny…"

Who was that? Voices? She had no idea.

"Gailie…"

Who was that?

"My daughter! Tell me she is all right!"

"I'll kill, I swear!" (A/N: Guess who that was: )

_God I feel so frustrated lately_

_When I get suffocated, save me_

_Now I'm falling apart, I feel it_

_But I'm going through changes, changes_

She opened her eyes to find Salazar Slytherin, Rownea Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy, and to her surprise, Merlin, staring down at her.

**TBC…**

**shinywriterindarkness: **Thanks for the review!

**Helldarkangel1: **Thanks 4 reviewing!

**EveGranger: **Yes, I had verrry much fun! Thanks! ;)

**krystagurl04046: **LOL! Here you go!

**fearlessfreak: **lol, and yeah, it is fun. Especially to write!

**LadySnake: **Lol.

_(A/N: That song was by 3 Doors Down "Changes". I only used parts of the song I THOUGHT worked with the chapter! Guess they didn't work!_

_I hope you like the extra twist I am pulling with the story! Review and tell me!_

_SORRY for not replying to my reviews in a long time, I've been busy and all I had time to do was post a chapter, not edit or reply. SORRY!)_


	14. Flashback To The Past: Jason, Sonny and ...

**BREATHE NO MORE**

**by QUILL OF DEATH**

(A/N: Hello! My trip was great! I loved it! (listens to Simple Plan's new CD) I got that in Montreal, I got HP & The Chamber of Secrets DVD version (cause it's better, there is more stuff to it), I got the DVD 'Dude, Where's My Car?' and That 70s Show Season Two on DVD. That's basically all I got besides some suvenirs and pictures of the sights and of my classmates. The trip lasted six days and I want to repeat it all over again, even if I did get blisters on my blisters from all the walking we did. We went to a mall called the Rideau Center, if any of you heard of it before. It's awesome! You would need more than your fingers and toes to cound all the clothes stores in that mall! Seriously! I found over twenty! The first time we went shopping we walked for two hours straight from 7-9 (is that 3 two hours?) and then the last time we went shopping was from 6-9. In the nighttime, obviously. But it was still awesome! I wanna repeat the whole experience! But you know what was a downer? Our French teacher gave us an essay to do a DIARY of our six days on the trip ALL in French, and our English teacher made us write an essay on our favorite day of the trip. I hated writing both of them. XD Exams are also soon, so I may not be able to update, but there's only 4 more weeks of school for me. It would be five, but I go to Montreal again on the last week of school for the entire week! Vacation! Then near the end of the Summer, we ALWAYS travel to Halifax. I am NOT telling you where I live! I hope you enjoy my stories, anyway! I seriously wanna take a Latin class! It's a fascinating language!)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any product of Harry Potter or anything for that matter, I would not be here, writing this. How come these fucking people think that we are famous authors! I am NOT JK Rowling! I repeat!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Flashback To The Past**

* * *

"Ginny, are you all right?"Draco asked worriedly, hugging Ginny, who had just opened her eyes to find the weirdest sight ever. All of the house founders AND Merlin staring at her. Not a good sight to wake up to, that is, if you faint right after seeing people presumed dead.

"I-I'm fine, Draco,"Ginny said, sitting up in her bed. Draco sat beside her and helped her into a sitting position, then looked at the house founders and Merlin in surprise. "Where the hell are we and how do you know Ginny?"

"Draco, hush,"Ginny said, trying to remain calm. "This is my mother, Rowena Ravenclaw, and father, Salazar Slytherin, of my past life. The other three are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Merlin. Er…friends of mine."

"Did we travel to another dimension?"Draco asked curiously, looking at Rowena.

"You could say that,"Rowena replied. "But it's more like you were transported into the past. When Hogwarts was founded."

"No fucking way,"Draco whispered, then his eyes travelled to the locket. "So THAT's what Dumbledore was saying!"

"Yes, Draco, that's right,"Ginny stated. "When you were all confused, especially Ron, when he was telling us that 'gibberish' about the locket, that was its power he was explaining to us, if Ron would just shut up for a minute everyone would have been able to understand."

Draco snickered. "This'll be a joke and a half…"

"Draco…"Ginny said firmly.

"Sorry…"

Ginny smirked. "I own you."

"Do not."

"Do too."

**"DO NOT!"**

"Stop being such a child, Draco Malfoy!"Ginny exclaimed hitting Draco with a pillow, the other five occupants of the room temporarily forgotten. They had gotten into a pillow fight, and the other occupants of the room watched in amusement. Draco and Ginny were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support. This was the happiest Ginny ever felt in years. Actually, it was the happiest she ever felt…ever. She had never had a boyfriend, one that cared for her anyway, she never had a pillow fight, fights she had were usually caused by physical harm, and she never had so much fun in all her life. Her Hogwarts letter had been the first joyous thing in all of her life, and she was glad it had come.

"Well, well, seems as though you two are having fun,"Helga announced her presence in the room. Ginny and Draco turned and blushed in embarrassment, totally forgetting they were even there. "Don't be embarrased, you two! We just wanted to ask you a few questions, is all."

"Ask away,"Ginny said, relaxing in Draco's arms while he massaged her shoulders.

"Why were you in that filth prison?"Helga asked. "Salazar was pissed when he saw what happened through the locket."

"The locket has more powers beyond transporting?"Ginny asked.

"Oh yes, of course,"Helga replied. "It also lets the previous owner, and previous owner of the locket **ONLY**, see what is happening to its owner, whatever time period they are in. Doesn't matter."

"We were in prison because…I set a Basilisk on the Muggleborns at the school,"Ginny replied, with her head down. Draco squeezed her hand tightly.

"No! It could not have been you!"Salazar exclaimed.

"It was my body! Voldemort controlled me! But they won't believe that! I had a horrible, terrible second life, Dad,"Ginny explained, tears in her eyes. "I was orphaned when I was barely a year old, because my parents were too poor to feed all of us. They had six sons and a daughter, that being me, and my mum and dad, so that equals ten in the family. They were so poor the Ministry told them if they wanted to survive in the world they would have to give up one. So, naturally, give up the one who knows shit about her family. I went to a Muggle orphanage for 11 years until I recieved my Hogwarts letter (the only blessing in my life). At age four, I was maliciously raped by one of the bigger bullies at the orphanage, and beaten and cut and bruised a few times. At age seven, I was kidnapped and forced into slavery for two years. At age 9, I escaped with bruises and cuts all over my body, even in private areas. At age 10, I began to do chores for the orphanage daily and every hour with no breaks, I hardly ever ate. And then my Hogwarts letter came at age eleven, which I am now, and it was the only blessing in my life. The owners and caretakers of the orphanage didn't care if I was raped or kidnapped because I was the 'runt of the litter,' so to speak. They never congratulated me when I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. They never celebrated any of my birthdays. I never had any friends, and if I did, they would eventually turn on me like the rest did. I was beaten and abused when I was barely a year old. The only thing I can remember before going to the orphanage was the look on my tearstained mother's face,"she finished all in one breath. By then, Draco had a tighter grip on her, and was growling non-stop. Rowena and Helga had tears in their eyes and were crying endlessly, Godric was looking at her with pity and sadness as was Merlin, and Salazar was looking murderous.

"How…**DARE**…they!"Salazar exclaimed. "They are truly heartless."

"Oh my poor Gailie,"Rowena said. "You have no problem telling us your story, why?"

"I've told it to myself hundreds of times,"Ginny replied. "Repeating my past over and over again, in nightmares."

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)--**

_Four-year old Ginny Weasley was sitting on the swings of the orphanage, looking around helplessly. No one cared for her, why should they? She was of no use to anyone, except to be the boys punching bag. All the friends she did have eventually turned on her._

_She sighed. She wanted family. Her mother. Did she even remember her? All Ginny could remember was her tearstained face when Ginny had to leave for the orphanage, and that was it. She heard her pleading "No! Please, don't take my dear daughter away!" and that was it._

_Suddenly, she was thrown off the swing and landed on the ground in a heap. A guy of the orphanage pulled her up, and her eyes widened. Jason, the bully of the orphanage. The biggest one there was. He didn't care what he did to anyone. He was 21 and people never took him in because of what he did, and he took it out on other people because of what he has become._

_"You're not terrified of me, are you, little Ginny?"Jason asked, running his hand over Ginny's cheek, who was whimpering endlessly._

_"N-No…"_

_"Good, because you know what happens if you are, right?"Jason asked._

_"I-I knows,"Ginny replied. She was not allowed to take classes at the orphanage, so she did not know very good grammar yet._

_"Come with me, Ginny, we need to be somewhere more, private,"Jason whispered, trailing his finger along her bottom lip. He picked her up and hurried into his room. He locked the door, and Ginny noticed two other bullies, Sonny and Christian in the room. They were all 21, and were not being adopted for the same reason that Jason was. Jason rested her on the bed, and looked at the guys. "Look, guys, we got ourselves a new playmate!"_

_"Whoo! Go, Jason!"Christian exclaimed, punching the air with his fist._

_"What'll we do, Jase?"Sonny asked, grinning maliciously._

_"I have an idea, anyone wanna see her naked?"Jason asked._

_Christian nodded. "Too bad she wasn't older and had breasts…"_

_Ginny looked at the three of them, horrified. "W-what are you gonna do?"_

_Jason only smirked and began to take off Ginny's shirt. He grinned when he saw the horrified look on her face. He then proceeded to take her pants and underwear off, leaving Ginny completely horrified. Then, the guys began to repeatedly rape her, each one of them did, one after the other. They did everything possible. Touch all of her private places, insert things, made her lose her virginity and innocence at such a young age. While Ginny struggled to breathe while the three boys each took a turn with her mouth, she realized she could breathe no more._

**END FLASHBACK--**

* * *

Ginny was shaking mad by the time the memory ceased, and Draco was looking at her worriedly. He knew she was having one of her flashbacks of her past, or was just daydreaming. He ran his hands up and down her shoulders, making her jump. She turned her gaze to him and she looked utterly horrified. He had never seen Ginny so scared before.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"Draco asked. The other five looked on worriedly.

"I…I was remembering the rape…they raped me three times, all three of them."

"All three? Who were they, Ginny?"Draco asked, growling. Those Muggles would pay for ever hurting her.

"The orphanage bullies, Jason, Sonny, and Christian. They were all 21 and still not adopted because of their ways towards children. Everyone knew they should be in jail but at the time they were just kids and they never wanted to send them to prison. But when the police tried again when they reached 18, the owner said 'No, you can't! These young boys are the joys of the orphanage! They bring out the life of it!'"she replied.

"So, I'm guessing after you were raped, you ran away confused and were then kidnapped,"Draco replied.

"Ah, Draco, you are good,"Ginny smirked.

"Say brilliant."

"Never."

"Say it."

"Never."

"Say…"

"**NEVER**!"Ginny began to fall ontop of Draco and tickle him mercilessly (how do you spell that?), and they both began laughing.

Rowena was crying beyond anyone else. Everyone in the room was crying. For the little girl who could breathe no more.

* * *

**TBC…**

(A/N: Yay, my title has meaning! Lol! Sorry there was so much angst, I swear it gets better, or, maybe angst is good? Tell me if you liked this chapter in a review! Thanks!** REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Suffer No More

**BREATHE NO MORE**

by **QUILL OF DEATH**

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns all things 'Harry Potter.' I only own this story and Gailie R. S. Slytherin.

**Authors Notes:** Hello there. I know, I had to put them both in Azkaban. It only fits with the story, I swear! I wouldn't have done it if I could've avoided it! **FORGIVE ME!** I know they are innocent!

**Warnings:** Graphic stuff like you saw in chapter 10 later on, possibly pages from the book in here as well, **SPOILERS **from the Chamber of Secrets and possibly the Philosopher's Stone (I'm not sure...)

Breathe No More

Chapter 15

Suffer No More

**--(Hospital, When Hogwarts was newly founded)--**

Ginny sighed heavily. What was she going to do? She was an escaped prisoner from Azkaban now, and in the cleverest of ways. Everyone would think her a common crimminal, once this hit the 'Daily Prophet'. Everyone had previously left the room, except Draco, who was resting in a chair next to her bed, he refused to leave her side. He was the only one she truly knew in this world. She knew the others as well, but not as well as Draco. He might even be her only friend throughout life. Miya would surely betray her after learning what she had did. So would Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus and Blaise, because once this hit the 'Daily Prophet' that both Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were thrown into Azkaban, 'proved' to be guilty of all charges of whatever it is Draco did and with Ginny petrifying Justin, they'd be loners throughout life.

She sniffed and took a tissue out of the nearest kleenex box to her bed and wiped her tears away. This had to be one of the most worst days in her life. She could survive the orphanage, Jason, Christian, and Sonny. What was more worse than that? Magic and Voldemort were the answers. Sometimes she'd wished she had never gotten her Hogwarts letter, but in turn, she would have never met her brother Ron, Harry, Hermione, the twins, Bill, her mother, father… her past parents… her Hogwarts letter had brought blessings, along with evil.

More tears came rapidly down her face, and she tried to block them from coming down rapidly. She couldn't. It was just too hard to face the facts. This was the only world where her and Draco were accepted. There were probably others, ones unimaginable, but who the hell wants to go there? Maybe… maybe this is where they belong… together… maybe… maybe her and Draco could start a family together here. She laughed. Perposterous! Draco and her weren't in a serious relationship, they probably wouldn't even end up married, anyway, let alone have kids… but… if he believed her innocent, then maybe there was a chance. At revenge.

"Ginny… are you all right…?"a voice asked, startling Ginny. She turned to see Draco in his chair, looking at her tearstained face in concern. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched, but then relaxed. Draco sighed. Christian, Jason, and Sonny, were definitely going to pay dearly for what they did to her. She had only been four years old! She had been helpless, and they took advantage of her! They used her, manipulated her for their own advantages and fantasies. No wonder they won't be adopted anytime soon.

"Fine, Draco,"Ginny replied. "Just reminising and thinking."

"You don't have to reminise,"Draco whispered, brushing her hair out of her face, which was matted down on her forhead. "You'll never be going back to that bloody orphanage as long as you live…"

"But… what if something happens?"she asked worriedly.

"It **_WON'T_,**"Draco stated. "If something would have happened, it would have happened now, right?"she nodded, unsure of her answer to his question. "Well, nothing happened, did it? Were you sent back to the orphanage? No! Why? Because you don't belong there, Ginny! You belong with us… in the Wizarding World… at Hogwarts…"

At that, Ginny broke down and cried, her face in her hands, tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks. Draco sighed, and took her into his arms. He began rocking her back and forth, trying to get her to stop crying. All this because of Sonny, Christian, and Jason! Oooh, were those boys going to get a beating from one very angry Draco Malfoy.

**--(Rowena and Salazar's House, Diagon Alley)--**

"Do you think she's all right?"Rowena asked worriedly, her eyes darting from the clock to the fireplace for some reason.

Salazar sighed exasperatedly. "She was fine when we left, Rowena, she's going to be now! Wizards have everything they need to take care of her! What I'm more worried about is the Basilisk. And Tom."

"What about them?"Rowena asked.

"You know… a Basilisk… I remember doing something… oh, Merlin!"Salazar raced out of the room at the speed of light, shocking Rowena to no end.

"Salazar, wait!"Rowena yelled. "What're you going to do!"

**"KILL THAT BASILISK FOR WHAT IT'S MAKING MY DAUGHTER DO!"**

"But Salazar!"

**--(Chamber of Secrets)--**

Salazar had inspiration. Maybe, if he killed the Basilisk, the one HE attacked Muggleborns himself with, it would be killed in the future… and Gailie wouldn't have to face it alone…… in her own time. That thought sickened him. People there were always so…. traitorous, was the word. What he saw through that locket made him growl, and what Gailie had told the rest of them at the Hospital. Her past. So much pain and suffering. He would make it all… well, maybe not all, but some of it, end.** TODAY!**

He walked around in the Chamber of Secrets, hissing in Parseltongue, calling for the Basilisk. It came, as large as ever and hissing at it's master.

_"Hello, masssster Ssssalazar, do you wissssh me to kill of anymore Mugglebornsssss?"_the Basilisk hissed.

_"No, I'm doing ssssomething I sssshould have done a long time ago,"_Salazar hissed, and took out a sword.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"You will not make my daughter sssssuffer anymore!"_

Little did he know, Salazar had the wrong inspiration to kill the Baslisk. In the background, Tom, or Voldemort, was laughing. Perfect. **PERFECT!** Everything was going as planned.

**--(Rowena and Salazar's House, Diagon Alley)--**

Rowena Slytherin-Ravenclaw sighed heavily. It had been over two hours since Salazar had left for the Chamber of Secrets. Two hours and the horrors in her daughters life would soon be beginning all over again. Killing that Basilisk would only make things worse! If Tom found out about it, he'd do something about it and make Gailie's life a living hell! But it was all ready too late… or… was it?

"Rowena dear? Are you home?"Helga called from the door.

"Yes, yes, come in, Helga,"Rowena replied, sighing, massaging her temples in frustration. Everything was so damn difficult these days…

"What's on your mind, dear?"Helga asked, sitting down beside her.

"Salazar went to kill the Baslisk."

Helga looked shocked. "The one down in the Chamber?"

Rowena nodded. "He thinks it will save Gailie's life, but it'll only make it more miserable."

Helga nodded and looked sympathetic. "How is Gailie? Is anyone with her?"

"That Draco boy is the only one with her,"Rowena replied. "He's really nice to Gailie… I hope he will always be… from the vision Salazar told he saw, everyone had betrayed both of them and they were shoved into Azkaban."

"How terrible!"Helga exclaimed. "They escaped with the locket?"

Rowena nodded. "I'm glad, too… two young kids… especially their age… don't belong in a place like that… those Dementors are gruseome creatures,"she replied.

"I can only agree more and more, Rowena,"Helga scoffed. "They're a complete disgrace to the name of Magical Creature and Magical Monster."

Rowena nodded, and continued to watch the flames of the fireplace in silence.

Gailie's life… would only have more horrors… not miracles. Ones that should never be passed down… to the girl who could breathe no more.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: I'm trying desperately to finish this! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Comments, suggestions, ect. (Nothing to... er... mean, please!)


	16. An Unforgiving World

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns all things 'Harry Potter.' I only own characters you are not familiar with. Like Gailie!

**BREATHE NO MORE**

_Quill Of Death_

Chapter 16

An Unforgiving World

_(When Hogwarts Was Knew, Rowena and Salazar's House, Diagon Alley, 3 Months LATER...)_

Ginny and Draco had gotten use to their new life in the 'old days' or so Draco called it. They had been living there for over three months, and it seemed to them that Dumbledore had not found anyways of transportation to their time, or, had not wanted to go to their time anyway. They had become easily accustomed, but announcing Gailie's return from the dead to the public was not an easy task. People were not easily convinced, even if they were wizards and witches. But after that, things started getting back to normal. Ginny was still being gawked at by strangers, and everytime Draco glared at them or told them to shove it, they never bothered her again. She had never heard from her world in a while—her family, friends, or anything. Then again, she had the locket. But then one day, Salazar came into her and Draco's room and found Draco in an arm chair and Ginny beside him, looking grim. He had found a copy of the Daily Prophet from their world, and it was not a pretty picture. The front page had a picture of Ginny with her Azkaban outfit stuff on, and above it, said:

_**ESCAPED PRISONER OF AZKABAN**_

_**FIRST ONE TO EVER ESCAPE**_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_It's been three long months of searching, and no one has found the escaped criminal Ginevra Weasley. She escaped Azkaban on the 24th of September, only about four days of starting her first year at Hogwarts. Reports say she has petrified a student, Justin Finch-Fetchely, and a Gryffindor Ghost Nearly Headless Nick. She had claimed You-Know-Who was behind it all. That he 'possessed' her. We do not have any proof of Him possessing someone, the proof leads to her, in any case, sending her to Azkaban._

_Reporters have asked Aurors who work in Azkaban how the young child escaped Azkaban, but no one has any idea as to how. Prisoners of Azkaban say they heard her exclaim 'Dad!' and two people had a conversation about how to get out of Azkaban by using a 'locket', and that the person looked exactly like Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, but who would believe them? They are imprisoned, and the Dementors have been around them once or twice. Whose to say they aren't insane by now and it's all just perposterous? Salazar existed over 1000 years ago, how could he possibly be back?_

_A search is still on for Ginevra Weasley, and no comments have been made by the Weasley family. They do not believe she is guilty of such a crime. Molly Weasley, her mother, has only said 'She is but a child! She did not even know of our world until now! How could someone like her petrify anyone? She wouldn't hurt a fly!' But the rest of the Wizarding World, fears in saying her name aloud, thinking she may make an appearance and threaten them with petrifying them._

_Bringing you the best,_

_Rita Skeeter_

Ginny was in tears when she finished reading the article. Salazar had left the room, sensing her and Draco needed time alone together. Draco had pulled Ginny onto his lap and rested her head on his chest, running his hands through her hair. She was shaking madly. "The whole w-world thinks I-I'm guilty…"

"But your family doesn't,"Draco whispered. "Nor do I, nor do the people here."

"How could anyone think I-I petrified them? My mother was right! I didn't know of their world until now, how could I know how to petrify anyone?"

"Ginny…you said Voldemort possessed you, but no one will believe that, Skeeter made her point. And evidence is evidence. People are simple-minded fools sometimes, is all,"Draco stated.

"I'm glad you aren't,"Ginny stated, sighing.

"Sometimes I am,"Draco smirked.

Ginny hit him. "Stop being a prat."

Someone knocked on their door, interrupting the argument. They turned their heads. "Who is it?"Ginny asked.

"Gailie, it's me,"Rowena replied from the other side of the door. "We were going to Diagon Alley. Would you two like to come with us?"

Her and Draco looked at each other. Well, in this world, they were not on the run, so, why not?

"Sure, we'll be right there!"

Diagon Alley was fascinating in the old days. It was more—beautiful, then the one back home, she thought. Her and Draco were left alone to explore, having all ready set a meeting date with Salazar and Rowena at the Ice Cream Parlor in two hours. Their first stop was to the Pet Shop. They went separate ways in the shop, looking for their own pets.

Ginny looked at all of the fascinating animals. Cats, dogs, toads, snakes, phoenixes, owls, and more existed in the shop! Ginny, herself, wanted an owl. To make contact with her family. She thought if the owl she bought wore the locket and went back to her time, she would be able to deliver the letter.

Looking around, she never saw an owl she liked or thought was the right one. But then, she saw one. Perfect. It kind of looked like Harry's owl, she realized. The owl was white with black parts, and it's black eyes were studying her uncertain blue ones with great intensity. Yes, she decided, that is the owl for me.

"Have you decided, Ms Slytherin?"the owner of the shop asked.

"Yes. That one,"Ginny replied, pointing. It felt odd to be called Ms Slytherin. After three months she had still not become accustomed to that one tiny little thing.

"Ah, this one is a remarkable owl, yes... but it is not liked by most customers,"the owner said.

"Why?"

"Because it normally attacks or makes a fuss, in fact, I am surprised you lasted this long without getting scratched."

Ginny smirked. "This is definitely the right owl."

"Well, then, follow me."

_+...DIAGON ALLEY...+_

Ginny left the Pet Shop with her new owl on her shoulder, who seemed to take a liking to her fast. She, the owl, was not too fond of Draco, though. For, whenever he made a snide comment, she would peck him on the shoulder. He would always mutter 'ruddy owl' before getting another peck, making Ginny laugh endlessly. Her new owl, she decided to call Moon, for whatever reason she didn't know. Perhaps the fact that she was white, and it was the only name the owl liked. So, thus came Moon.

"Why couldn't you have gotten an owl that liked me?"Draco whined endlessly, earning several pecks from Moon, earning several giggles from Ginny.

"I wanted to get an owl so I could get in touch with my family and not have the entire Wizarding World know where I am,"she replied. "This one was the right one for me."

"Because it hates me, right?"Draco asked.

"Don't call her it, her name is Moon,"Ginny said, pouting as she pet Moon's feathers, who was pecking Draco on the head.

"**WOULD YOU PLEASE TELL YOUR INSUFFERABLE OWL TO QUIT PECKING ME?"**

Ginny giggled all the way to the Ice Cream Parlor. It seemed to her that Moon sensed Ginny had not much fun in her life, and was making an amusement scene, just for her. That is what she liked about owls, they seemed to always know what their masters needed or wanted most. Ginny? She wanted to breathe, to be free. That, was impossible.

A/N: I hope you like Moon! She will be appearing for a while, seeing as Ginny HAS to keep in touch with her family, right! **GINNY WILL BE RETURNING TO HER TIME FOR THE CoA FIASCO. I REPEAT, GINNY WILL BE RETURNING TO HER OWN TIME. DON'T COMPLAIN 'OH, GINNY'S STAYING THERE FOREVER!' SHE'S NOT!**

Sorry for putting caps there, but I wanted to get that straightened out. It's far from over! **YAY**! I'm past 80 reviews, maybe I could go past 100? It'd be my second story with over 100 reviews! (happy dance)


	17. Since U Been Gone

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all things 'Harry Potter'. I only own things that do not seem familiar to you.

**Authors Note:** Hello. I am sorry it has been so long since my last update, I was waiting for reviews. I am glad I have over ninety. It was what I was expecting. Anyway, I'm going into my first year of High School in two months! Not excited, but, oh well. I just got Kelly Clarkson's new CD so that is what I am listening to! I luv it! Ah, well. I hope you like this so far, I only have one flame, I think, and I haven't counted. I also got two new anime DVDs: Soul Hunter and Wild Arms. Wild Arms is awesome! I like it best. Well, here you are! Enough of my rambling! (Is watching That 70s Show on new laptop computer) HA! Losers! Uh... just kidding! (hides) I really don't have a laptop... uh...

**

* * *

**

BREATHE NO MORE

by _KOKIRI_

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN Since U Been Gone

On their way to the Ice Cream Parlor, Ginny stopped dead. She crept into this shop, hoping no one would notice her. Draco just kept on walking in the direction of the Ice Cream Parlor. She looked around. It was a weapon store. She spotted a weapon in particular. A knife. She walked over to it, and looked at the way it gleamed in the sun. Moon looked at it and at her in confusion, but Ginny only smiled, and picked up the knife. Walking over to the owner, she said, "I would like to purchase this, please."

"Very well, then. An extraordinary knife," the owner said. " That would be 10 galleons, please."

Ginny paid for the knife, slipped it into her pocket, and caught up with Draco before he even knew she was missing.

"Gin, you look tired," Draco commented upon seeing Ginny panting hard.

"I'm f-fine, Drake," Ginny stated.

"All right," Draco said, eyeing her and Moon suspiciously. Did they know something he didn't?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mrs. Weasley looked at all of her children. They were wondering what could have happened to Ginny. She had disappeared from Azkaban! But there were Anti-Apparition wards, and you cannot do illegal magic at age eleven! What could have caused Ginny to disappear like that? And to where? There had been no traces of her as of yet, but Aurors were still looking. Mrs. Weasley shook her head. When she got back, she could be in Azkaban for life for escaping it.

"Mum?" a voice asked. She turned to see Ron. He has not talked much since Ginny disappeared, if he did talk, it was only to ask if Ginny was found.

"Yes, Ronnie?" she asked.

"Any news on Gin?" Ron asked hopefully and hesitantly, knowing the answer was no.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie, no," she replied. She gave him a quick hug and he walked off in silence. The family had been requested by Dumbledore to all go home because of the stress they were under, and Bill was being replaced for the time being so the whole family could be together. There was just one missing. Harry and Hermione had been asked to go to the Burrow as well, for a break. They were Ginny's friends and as such, deserved something. Tomorrow would be a long day without knowing if Ginny was alive or dead.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(When Hogwarts Was New)**

It had been a few weeks after Ginny had gotten Moon, and the owl and Draco hated each other more than ever. It made Ginny laugh, to think that they could both be that childish. She could never return to her world, without being sent to Azkaban, along with Draco. If they returned, she would only be putting him in danger, along with herself. She sighed. _This is my entire fault,_ she thought miserably. _If I hadn't been at the site, I would not have been put in Azkaban. Just because I was there doesn't mean anything! But some people are even dumber to **NOT** believe!_

She was currently in her bedroom she had been in her past life. It. was... unique, she guessed. She didn't really know how to describe it. The walls were painted like the ocean on the bottom, and stars at the top. The bed was wood but had a comfortable mattress (her and Draco shared a room). There was a night table beside her bed with a lamp and a few books she had gotten in Diagon Alley. In the right corner of the room there was a table with three chairs surrounding it. There was a huge window behind that, and that was basically it. She had a few posters of famous witches and wizards, but that was it. And Moon's cage rested on the table.

She sighed and rested on her bed. She took out one of the books she had bought in Diagon Alley (in her time). 'Hogwarts: A History'. She had seen Hermione with a copy a few times, cough, a lot of times. She heard a knock a few minutes later. "Come in."

"Ginny?" It was Draco's voice. She looked up from her book. He looked worried.

"Yes?"

"Salazar said he went back to our world under disguise, and he saw posters of us on the walls," he sat beside her on the bed, taking her hand. "We're still on the run."

Ginny sighed heavily. She knew her and Drao were in danger. Even this critical danger. Though, feeling Draco's arms around her, she didn't mind it much as she thought she would.

"We can stay here for as long as we want, and then some," Draco said. "Salazar told me to tell you."

Ginny grinned. "I'm sure you two are getting along real well. 'Oh, Malfoy, hate those Mudbloods, eh?' 'Yes, what a piece of work'." She giggled.

"I do not talk like that!" Draco whined.

"Sure you don't, love," Ginny whispered, kissing him. Then, they landed on the bed...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Year 1992, Weasley House)**

The Weasley Household was quiet. They had all been depressed about the whole Azkaban situation, and without knowing whether Ginny was alive or dead. Or...worse. There are worse possibilities than being dead. There is undead, rape, ECT. Alot more. But when Dumbledore appeared in their house that morning, with a small smile, they had a twinkle of hope.

"Headmaster?" Molly asked.

"I have found out what time period she is in," Dumbledore replied. "Salazar Slytherin came to my office the other day."

"You're kidding, right? Salazar's dead!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not in other dimensions, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore replied. "Ginny Weasley is in fact Gailie Salazar Rowena Slytherin, that is who she was in her past life. She had been killed by a dark wizard. She had been tortured. Her body was never found. When Ginny told me the time period she wished to go to, after having a talk with her parents, she woke up unconscious on a deserted street. I am thinking that is where her body was the whole time she was 'dead'."

"Headmaster, how long was she dead for in that world?" Hermione asked.

"I am not quite sure, but it must be centuries," Dumbledore replied. "But Salazar told me that they were safe and sound in his mansion in their time."

"They? Who's with Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore replied.

"Are you sure that it is safe to have a Malfoy around Ginny?" Hermione asked. "You know how they are."

"Yes, but Draco is not like that, Ms Granger, in fact you should know that. After that little 'fiasco', or 'episode' as I like to call it," Dumbledore replied.

Hermione blushed. The Weasleys other than Bill, Ron and Harry looked at Hermione and Dumbledore confused. The three of them, Bill, Ron and Harry, were smirking. Hermione still blushed a deep crimson. Why was she blushing? It had nothing to do with her!

"What would this be about, Hermione?" Molly asked.

"U-U-Uh… a few days ago, in the Great Hall, at, breakfast, I think, Ginny kissed Malfoy," Hermione replied.

Everyone who did not know about that, his or her eyes widened. Hermione was no longer blushing, but starting to smirk. Harry, Ron and Bill, had gone into fits of laughter. Fred and George had been there too, but they had forgotten about that kiss.

"What?" The twins asked. "I don't remember that ever happening."

"You two are too dumb enough to even know what's going on now," Ron smirked.

"Ooh, ouch, Ronnie, that hurt," the twins said at the same time, holding their heart for fake acting. "Really, we don't remember."

"Ahh, well."

"So, they are in a relationship?" Molly asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they are in a deep relationship," Dumbledore replied. "Salazar told me that they are becoming more intimate with each other, physically and mentally. They are sharing a room together, because Salazar feels it is best. He also said that Ginny had bought an owl to contact us, and she may be coming to visit us under the Polyjuice Potion's effects."

"Really?" They all said, excited.

"She should be here Saturday, which if I am not mistaken, is tomorrow."

Suddenly, a white owl, kind of like Hedwig but not exactly, flew in, carrying a letter. She landed by Ron and stuck out a letter to him. He took it, and the owl suddenly vanished.

"I believe that was Moon, Ginny's owl," Dumbledore said. "This owl is not from her time. She used it to contact you."

Ron opened the letter, and scanned through it, to make sure not to read anything personal out loud. He began to read.

"_Dear Ron, Harry, Hermione, and family,_

_Draco and myself are doing fine. Mum and dad in this world are awesome. We have a totally huge room, with a large king sized bed. Our room is like, for royalty. Well, that would be obvious, considering who they are. Did you know Godric has a wife and two kids? They call me auntie, for some reason! Also, the owl that delivered my letter to you all is named Moon, she is very nice, and hates Draco's guts ever since they first met. She keeps on pecking him on the head whenever he gets too close to me, if you know what I mean (I bought her in Diagon Alley a week ago. The old days are awesome!)._

_About Azkaban, dad goes under the Polyjuice Potion to your time, working as an Auror to try and get my case closed and my name cleared, as well as Draco's. We have a few things that are too personal to say on paper, that have to be told face-to-face, hopefully Saturday when I see you next. I can't wait. Even though here is awesome, I still feel like there is a whole in my heart where it was once full of life._

_There is no bloody orphanage, either. I love not going back there after classes, or for dinner, doing chores there. All I got for dinner there was a few scraps of bread and water, and a little beating if I was lucky. I was the prime target for beatings there. God, I hate that place. Draco says I don't have to go back there now that I am in the Magical Community. God, I hope he is right. (I love him so much, I don't know what I would do if we were ever separated. I'd die.)_

_Enough of dramatics, I have loads to tell you in person besides personal stuff that is too... obvious to eyes to tell. I meant that if this letter gets in the wrong hands, someone could possibly find Draco and I. I would be sent back the orphanage and Draco to Azkaban. I can't stand it in either place. I'd rather the orphanage than that place._

_Well, I hope to see you soon. I'm missing you lots. 'Specially Ron and the twins. Hope you guys are up to mischief. Herm, stop studying and enjoy the fresh air for a while. Harry, I know what you're going through (we have some similiarties with our situation), let me know if there is anything I can do to help you out. You can count on me to keep secrets. ;) Unlike the twins._

_Love you guys lots,_

_Hope you see you soon,_

_Ginny — OW! Draco! All right! Stop stealing the quill! Ginny AND Draco!_"

Everyone looked at Harry, who was looking at anything but everyone. "Harry, what is she talking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry whispered, turning to go upstairs, but Hermione caught his arm. She looked at him with concern. "Harry, please tell us. We can help."

Harry hesitated, and sighed. "My Uncle…raped me. All right, I said it! Leave me alone, okay? I'm a filthy little whore, all right! Just leave me alone! I need to go for a walk," he said in one breath. Jerking his arm out from Hermione's grasp, he walked out of the house, his broom in his hands.

Everyone stood silent, watching as Harry left the house. They watched as he mounted his broom, and flew into the sky. Where would he be going? Only he himself would know.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(When Hogwarts Was New, Medieval Times)**

Ginny Weasley-Gailie Slytherin woke up two hours later still in Draco's protective arms. It seemed Moon had not yet returned. She must be still in my time, she thought. I hope nothing happened.

A knock at the door was heard. "Gailie, you have guests. Come downstairs, please." It was Rowena.

"Yes, mother," she looked at Draco. He was still sleeping. She slipped out of his protective hold, quietly as to not wake him, and closed the door to the room quietly.

When she got downstairs, she could hardly believe her eyes. "Dumbledore!" she cried.

"Hello, Ms Weasley, I hope you are having a good time?" Dumbledore asked.

Ginny nodded. "Though, it is nice to see familiar faces every once in a while. I do wish you or someone would come more often, headmaster."

"Ahh, yes, well, we did not know you were here until only a few days ago. The teachers and I have been working on what time period you may have been in, and then all the clues with your locket just clicked. You had to be here. It was that obvious. And where is Mr Malfoy?"Dumbledore asked.

"He's sleeping," Ginny said. "I did not wish to disturb him."

"Well, I will come by later and tell this to him,"Dumbledore said. "You are on the run, that you know. We do not know how your cases will be closed, nor your names cleared. We do not even know why Draco was forced in. Do you?"

"They said something about him being as bad as me, that was it," Ginny replied.

Dumbledore sighed. "This will be more difficult than I thought."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Year 1992, Unknown)**

Harry flew his broom in the sky, loving the feeling of the wind. Why had Ginny told his secret? Nobody was supposed to know! Now the whole Weasley family, Hermione, even the headmaster knew about his little problem! It wasn't that much of a deal, now, was it? He was just brutally raped by his Uncle, who told Harry himself that he would kill anyone he told. Now those people were in danger. Because of him. He had to get away from there.

He did not know where he was going. All he concentrated on was getting away. A few hours had passed, and Harry was feeling tired. His eyelids were falling, he could not keep them open. He spotted a small cottage in another part of the woods. He stopped his broom, but after he knocked on the door, he didn't see who it was, for he had fallen asleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Year 1992, Weasley House)**

It was 7:00pm, three hours since Harry had left. Everyone was worried sick. Was Harry that worried about everyone finding out his big secret? A lot of people were raped, and over 50 percent got help, but Harry was different. He wanted to deal with his emotional problems on his own, and that was difficult for some.

Out of them all, Ron and Hermione were worried the most. Was he hurt? Lost? Or worse, possibly? They kept looking out at the window, hoping for a glimpse of Hedwig or Harry, either one. Or a sign that would tell them that Harry was alive and well, and safe.

Nothing came. After another hour of waiting, Ron went outside and came back with his broom. Hermione looked at him curiously. "Ron? What are you planning on doing with that?"

"Going to find Harry," Ron said.

"No, you can't!"Hermione yelled, grabbing his arms. "You might get into trouble! Please, don't!"

"I have to Hermione,"Ron said. Now they were outside, and Ron was mounting his broom. "I made a promise to always protect Gin. I failed that. Now, I have to protect the next closest thing. Harry. Goodbye!" and Ron was gone.

Hermione stared, still stunned that Ron had even pulled off such a silly stunt. But after it sunk in, she burst out crying. She ran inside and up to her room, fully aware of the sets of eyes following her all the way. She didn't care. She didn't want pity.

She wanted Ron. Home and safe. With Harry and Ginny. Maybe even Draco, too. They could be a happy little family, living in the woods at the Burrow. She couldn't possibly return home after what happened.

No. She was to stay at the Burrow until everything was back to normal.

She took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing.

"_Dear Ginny,_

_Since you've been gone, nothing has been the same. When Ron read your letter out loud, Harry ran off and flew into the sky; we don't know where he is! It's been hours. Ron flew off after him, and I'm worried sick. I wish things would go to normal again._

_Please, Ginny, I hope you come back soon. We all miss you. Nothing has been the same since you've been gone._

_Hermione"_

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you review!


	18. A Visit From the Past

**BREATHE NO MORE**

**BY PRIESTESSMALFOY**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

AN : Hello! I'm trying to get this finished, see? Oh, well, I'm on chapter eighteen, that's saying something, isn't it? This is getting really long. Hope you like! I am also sorry for the long wait in an update! I was really busy!

………………………………………………

**Chapter Eighteen: A Visit From The Past**

The next day, Ginny was getting ready to go to her own time. A Polyjuice Potion had been brewed for her and Draco so that they wouldn't get caught, and only the Weasleys would know what they look like.

"Draco, are you getting packed yet?" Ginny yelled.

"Stop yelling, Ginny," Draco grinned. "I've been ready for an hour."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She closed her trunk. "All right, I'm ready as well. Let's have a drink of that awful, disgusting Polyjuice Potion."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Oh, sure. You're excellent at Potions, and I'm not," Ginny rolled her eyes. The two of them went downstairs with their trunks, seeing as they would be staying for the weekend at the Weasleys. They took the Potion, and ran to the bathroom at the speed of light. The leaned on the sink, and waited for the Potion to take effect.

Ginny noticed her looks changing right away. She now had short black hair and brown eyes. No more freckles or red hair. Well, at least for a while. This was an advanced Polyjuice Potion, so that it worked more for than one hour. She couldn't even look at Draco, she still felt sick from drinking the Potion.

When Draco's transformation was done, he looked at Ginny. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"F-Fine," Ginny panted, leaning against the sink.

"Come on, let's go back to the Fireplace for Floo Powder," Draco said.

Ginny nodded and they went over to the Fireplace. They got their floo powder, and yelled "**WEASLEY HOUSE, 1992!**" and disappeared, with the help of the locket, anyway.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The Weasleys (all except Ginny) were sitting down and eating lunch, when they heard a bang. They turned towards the fireplace, and saw two people getting out of it. (Ron had come back, seeing as he couldn't find Harry anywhere, and gave up).

"Not my favorite way of travelling," Ginny said, getting all the soot off her robes.

"Oh, stop whining, Ginny, it wasn't that bad," Draco said.

"You lived in the Wizarding World, Draco," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I did not. It's really different."

"Oh, sure."

The Weasleys sat silent, watching the two of them having their conversation. "G-Ginny?"

The black haired girl turned and saw the Weasleys sitting at the table ready to eat lunch.

"D-Did we come at a bad time?" Ginny asked.

Everyone still sat silently.

Ron was the first to speak. "Why is he here?" he asked, pointing a finger at Draco.

"You see, Weasley, I'm a wanted criminal, we have to go somewhere," Draco sneered. "I've been staying with Ginny this whole time, didn't you know?"

"We know, it's just odd seeing you two together," Hermione said.

"No one asked your opinion," Draco said. "You filthy little mudblood."

Ginny sighed, knowing a fight was going to come on. "Draco…"

"Come sit down, Ginny," Mrs Weasley said, bringing Ginny over to the table. She sat in between her mother and Ron, who was still looking at Draco hatefully. She noticed that Hermione was there, but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He…ran away," Hermione answered.

"W-What? Why?"

"Figures Potter would do something incredibly stupid," Draco muttered.

"What was that, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"He…never told anyone what happened at the Dursleys," Hermione answered again. "He was too…ashamed, I guess."

"How long has it been since he ran away?" she asked.

"Uh…he was gone all night and part of today," Hermione said.

"Maybe we should go look for him later," Ginny suggested thoughtfully, wondering where on Earth Harry could've gotten to.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Hermione said.

"If you're all going out to look for Harry," Mrs Weasley started. "Don't stay out too long and try not to get yourselves into trouble."

The others only groaned and nodded, being prepared for a lecture by Mrs Weasley.

………………………………………………

When Harry woke up, he found himself to be in a small cottage in a forest. How had he gotten here? Then he remembered running away because Ron had read the letter outside saying what happened at the Dursleys. His mind has so many thoughts right now, he was struggling so hard to just organize them. Like, who brought him inside the cottage? And where was he anyway? How long had he been asleep for?

He held his head, feeling a headache coming on. He heard footsteps, but his mind was too preoccupied to see who was coming. He felt a burning pain in his head, and knew it was his scar. Was this the cottage of a Deatheater? Was Voldemort near?

When someone stepped in the room, he didn't know. The pain was too much to bear.

"Are you all right?" he heard a voice ask.

Harry couldn't even look up at the person who was talking to him.

"M-My scar…it's burning…" Harry forced out of him, holding his forehead. The man looked at him worriedly.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"W-Washcloth…!" Harry forced out again.

Once he felt a cold sensation on his forehead, he looked up at the person. He looked familiar to him from the pictures of his parents and their friends in the photo album he had in his trunk that Hagrid had given him.

"W-Who…are you?" Harry asked.

The man sat down next to Harry (who had just sat up in the couch he was in). "My name is Remus Lupin. I don't even need to ask who you are. Am I right, Harry?"

Harry smirked. His scar had finally stopped hurting, so he put the washcloth down. "You…look familiar in the pictures of my parents."

"I knew your parents a long time ago," Remus said. "Your father and I were best friends."

Harry nodded. "Though…there still are two people who confuse me…I don't know who they are."

"Do you have a picture with you?" Remus asked.

"I always have one in my pocket," Harry replied.

"Well, let's take it out and have a look, shall we?" Remus asked as Harry rooted for his picture. Taking it out, he showed Remus the two people he didn't know.

Remus growled a little bit. "The first one you pointed to was Sirius Black. I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this Harry, but…he betrayed your parents, and he's the reason they are dead. He is in Azkaban counting 11 years now. The other one is Peter Pettigrew. He was killed by Sirius also."

"Remus…were you guys Animagi or something?" Harry asked. "Because, in Pettigrew…I could have sworn…I could have sworn I saw him before at my friend's house."

"Harry, what form was he in?" Remus asked, nervously.

"A rat."

Remus sighed. Pettigrew was alive…all of the clues pointed to him now. He was the reason James and Lily died, he was the one who framed Sirius!

"Is something wrong, Remus?"

"Harry…can you take me to your friends house, right away? I want to see this rat," Remus asked.

"Sure," Harry replied. "Just say _"The Burrow" _when your in the fireplace."

"Ahh, friends with the Weasleys, hmm?" Remus asked.

"I'm staying there this Summer instead of at my relatives," Harry replied, grinning.

"I see," Remus said. "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

………………………………………………

Everyone was just about to go and look for Harry, when a big roar erupted from the fireplace, and out stepped Harry with a man the kids never saw before.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, goodness, Harry," Mrs Weasley said, running over to them. "You gave us all quite a fright. Oh, hello, Remus. I see you've met Harry here."

"Yes, I have," Remus stated. "He stayed at my cottage until felt well."

"Felt…well?" Hermione asked.

"My…scar," Harry answered hestitantly.

"D'you know what it meant?" Hermione asked.

"Usually when it burns it means Voldemort is near…"

Everyone flinched at the name, but Remus and Harry only grinned.

Footsteps were heard and two unfamiliar (well, at least to Harry) came downstairs. They stopped when they saw Harry in the living room.

"Harry!" the girl exclaimed.

Grinning, Harry asked, "Ginny?"

"No, Harry, it's the Devil," she said sarcastically. "Yes, it's me! We were all worried…well, some less than others. Draco."

"What?" the other guy beside Ginny asked. "I don't care for Potter's wellbeing like the rest of you idiots."

Harry only knew who that could be. "Malfoy?" he laughed.

"Yes, Potter," Draco replied, draping an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Come on, Ginny, let's go back upstairs."

Ginny rolled her eyes at his antics and told everyone they would be down later on.

"Molly?" Remus suddenly asked.

"Yes, Remus?"

"Do you by any chance have a rat in this house?"

"Yes, it belongs to Ron, why?"

"Could I have a look at it?" Remus asked. He whispered something into her ear, who's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes, of course, Remus," she replied walking into the kitchen where Harry's owl Hedwig was perched on the table waiting for him, and a cage that held Ron's rat Scabbers was held.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. Holding his arm out, she perched herself right on it. Remus took a good look at the rat, before nodding.

"This is definitely him."

"Who, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"But he's dead, Remus," Harry and Mrs Weasley said at the same time.

Remus shook his head. "Take him out of the cage and I will show you."

Molly took Scabbers out of the cage and rested him on the floor. Remus said a word with his wand and instead of Scabbers was a fat, balding, blond, blubbering man.

"Well, hello, Peter," Remus glared. "How's life as a rat treating you?"

**TBC**

**A/N:D Guess who gets freed next chapter? I can't wait to write it! I hope you enjoyed this. Oh, I can't access my reviews at the moment, so I will reply to both last chapter and this chapter next chapter, ok?**

**:sweatdrop: I hope that made sense.**

**I can't believe I made it past 100 reviews! Whoot!**

**REVIEW.**


	19. A New Friendship

**A/N: This story is in the process of being revised and corrected of hopefully ALL mistakes.**

**Breathe No More**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Friendship**

* * *

_"Let's go back,  
Back to the beginning"_  
-Come Clean by Hilary Duff

* * *

Peter stared fearfully into Remus' eyes. "R-Remus? My old friend."

"Don't even try lying, Peter," Remus glared. "I know what you did. You betrayed Lily and James' location to Voldemort. You are the reason why Sirius is in Azkaban. You framed him!"

Peter's eyes widened. "I didn't m-mean t-to, Remus," he stuttered. "The D-Dark Lord, you don't know what kind of tools he uses.…"

"Well, you're going to Azkaban anyway, whether you like it or not," Remus glared.

Harry stared at the blubbering man in shock. "Um, Remus, who is this?"

"Harry, he is the reason your parents are dead," Remus replied. "James and Lily made him their secret keeper when they went into hiding. But nobody knew he had joined Voldemort, and it was all ready too late when he had given away their location to Voldemort, who had come after them."

He blinked. Peter had to _die_. "Wait…Remus, he looks familiar. Wasn't he the other one in the picture I showed you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Harry," Remus said through gritted teeth. "He USED to be a friend, but he betrayed us."

Peter looked at Harry in shock, cautiously walking over. He stroked his cheek, making the boy shiver. "Harry, is that you? You look just like your father…you were so small when I saw you last…" Remus was about to grab Harry away from Peter, but Peter grabbed Harry and held him by the throat.

"Let him go!" Remus growled. Harry looked at Peter fearfully.

By that time, all the Weasleys were down, as well as Hermione, Draco and Ginny. Their eyes widened at the sight that met their eyes.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Peter brought out a knife with his other hand, and pressed it to Harry's throat. Everyone's eyes widened. "Call the Aurors!" Ginny yelled.

Mr. Weasley was just about to run to the fireplace, when Peter spoke. "If anyone moves an inch, I'll slit the boy's throat."

They all froze. Hermione looked at him in fear. 'Please…just leave him…don't hurt him…'

Peter then looked alarmed. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, and the Dark Mark was burning. Pulling it back down, he pushed the knife to Harry's throat and cut, making a scar. Hermione bit back a scream.

Harry was pushed to the ground. But before Peter could apparate, Remus placed Anti-Apparition wards on the house and stunned him so he could not move.

Harry still lay motionless on the floor, and Hermione ran over to him. She picked him up and cradled him. "Oh, Harry…" his eyes were still open and he smiled grimly at her.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked, his voice raspy, breathing slowing down.

"Yes—don't you dare die on me, Harry!" she cried, and that's when Ron chose the time to run over.

The small grin was still on his face as his eyes closed, and the rise and fall of his chest stopped. Hermione shrieked and Ron could do nothing but watch in shock as he saw his best friend die.

"Merlin, that cut is deep!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, examining the cut made by the knife, which was still bleeding furiously. "We have to put pressure on the wound. Molly, call Poppy!"

Mrs. Weasley ran to the fireplace and flooed to the Hospital Wing, while Hermione put extra pressure on Harry's cut to try and stop the bleeding. Since she was not a healer, she did not know how good this would do or how long he would last. Her vision started to go blurry from the tears and sooner or later Madam Pomfrey took over. He was no longer in her arms, and she stood up with a blank look on her face. She wiped the tears away, and with her arms down by her hips, an emotionless expression across her face, she made her way up to her room.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, and was about to run after her when she called back to him.

"No, you stay with him, Ron!" she called, and the door to her room slammed shut.

Ron sighed heavily, knowing she was right, as always. He walked back over to his parents and sat down on a nearby chair. He watched as Madam Pomfrey worked on Harry as best she could. But what if her best wasn't good enough?

They all gasped as Harry's chest started to rise and fall again. Ron was about to get Hermione, when Ginny stopped him. "What if this only temporary, Ron? You don't want to get her hopes up."

Ginny looked at him sternly, and they both sat back down. Ginny sat beside Ron on his left, and Draco sat beside Ginny. They all watched, waiting.

Remus tore his eyes away from the scene and picked up Peter. "I'm taking him to the Ministry, and to get an innocent man out."

They nodded and he walked out of the house.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed and sighed, looking at the window. She couldn't bear it. Her Harry was gone. There was nothing that could bring him back—nothing. Not even Madam Pomfrey's skills could bring someone back from the dead. Nobody could.

There was commotion going on downstairs, but she didn't care. She heard crying, and that confirmed it. Harry was truly dead. But then, something she heard made her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're alive!" Hermione had to assume that was Ginny.

"Bloodly hell, mate," that sounded like Ron…was he crying?

She creaked her door open and quietly walked down the stairs, peeking around the corner of the wall so that she would not be noticed. She saw Harry sitting on a couch, with Ron on his right and Ginny on his left. He was leaning on Ron for support, and his eyelids were drooping, he was close to sleep. Hermione smiled and her heart lifted.

"Should someone go and get Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione tiptoed back to her room so nobody would notice that she had eavesdropped. She shut the door quietly and sat on her bed again, staring out the window.

Minutes later, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to it and slowly opened it.

To her surprise, it was Malfoy.

"What can I do for you?" she asked almost defensively.

"Potter wants to see you," Draco replied. He raised an eyebrow at her red, puffy eyes. "Why did you run away?"

"W-What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed and shut the door to her bedroom. He took her hand and guided her to the bed, and they sat on it. With that, he continued. "If you love Potter like you say you do, then why run away when he almost died? Shouldn't you have been there for him? I would never run away on Gin if she were dying. I would have stayed with her 'til the end, and after."

Hermione smiled. "Your good for her, Draco. I hope you know that."

Draco smirked. "I know everyth- hey, wait, you called me—"

"Well, since you **ARE** with Ginny, and you're—erm—trying to make friends with the Weasleys, I hope?" Hermione smiled innocently, and Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. "Maybe someday we'll do more than call each other names as well."

"I doubt it," Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We could give it a try. What do you say? It's a once in a lifetime offer."

"Oh, sure," Draco rolled his eyes again. "I guess...it could happen."

Hermione grinned. "So—first off I guess is start calling each other by our first names—I can only assume you know mine—even though you have never used it before."

Draco sneered. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

His voice softened, so much that she almost didn't hear him. "You're the only one besides Gin—who even wanted...to be my friend."

Hermione smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes widened and looked at her questioningly. Hermione just shook her head and hugged him tighter. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her as well.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying one another's warmth and company, before slowly coming apart. Draco smiled warmly at her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," she smiled back. "Now, let's go and see Harry—Ron's not going to like this at all."

"Let the Weasel deal with his own problems about me," Draco said. He opened the door and placed a hand protectively on her shoulder as they walked downstairs. They shared a knowing look with each other.

* * *

Everyone was waiting patiently for Hermione and Draco to come back downstairs. It seemed like hours had gone by, but it was only minutes.

"I hope Malfoy didn't do anything to her," Ron growled, who was still sitting on the couch. With Harry leaning against him, and sleeping, he couldn't really move without waking him up.

"What could he do to her here?" Ginny asked. "And if he did do anything—you'll never get to do anything to him, he's mine."

"Aww, Ginny, you take all the fun out of life!" Ron whined.

"See, little sis, we're not the only ones who believe that," the Twins stated and Ginny rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh, be quiet," she said.

"She has-"

"Mum's temper-"

"Definitely-"

"A feisty redhead."

The twins nodded in unison and Ginny sighed heavily. She was just about to go upstairs to check on Hermione and Draco, when a crack was heard.

"Who is it?" Mr. Weasley asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Who is it, Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, passing Harry his glasses, who had just woken up from what was probably the shortest sleep in his life. He tried to sit up straight on the couch, but Ron had a slightly overprotective grip on him.

Just as he was about to ask Ron to let go of him (which he figured was NOT going to happen), Remus came into the room, followed by another man.

He had curly, dark hair, and a gaunt-looking face, almost skeleton-like. Harry didn't have a clue about who on Earth he was.

The man's fell upon him and widened considerably large. He looked to Remus, who began to speak.

"Sirius, this is Harry James Potter—he fortunately came to my house today," Remus grinned at Harry, who grinned sheepishly, embarrassed. He had only happened to come across Remus' tiny cottage because he was running away from a memory. "and Harry, this is Sirius Black—your Godfather."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO KILL ME. :D**

Ginny: If they kill you, then how can you finish the story:Raises eyebrow:

A/N: My muse will finish it for me. He does all the work anyway.

Legolas: I DO NOT!

A/N: Yes, yes you do, Lego- so get over it:Dies from killer reviewers:

Legolas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:sobs hysterically:

Draco: o.O; You're a freak, you know that? Crying over an author?

Legolas:glares: SHE WAS A GREAT PERSON!

Draco:Backs away: O-okay...nice muse...

Legolas:charges and attacks Draco: ARRRRGHHHH!

Draco: AHHHH:runs for life: Save me, Ginny!

Ginny: Hmm? What? Oops, sorry, I wasn't listening—what did you say?

Draco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:is devoured by muse:

Legolas: Yum. I always like my Malfoy with fear.

Ginny: You know what? You're scary! You ate my beloved!

Legolas:Eats her too:

Ginny: AHHHHH! Draco, I'm coming my lov—:is gone:

Legolas: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I EAT ALL OF YOU:goes after reviewers: REVIEWING THIS STORY WON'T HELP YOU! I WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS... TO GET A PICTURE OF ME, JUST VISUALIZE HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE IN A PINK TUTU, LOOKING LIKE A GIRL AND WEARING A SUMBRARO. HAHAHAHAHA! I JUST BRUTALLY DISTURBED YOU ALL AGAIN! I ROCK!...Yes, I know my name is Legolas! Elves rock! GO MIRKWOOD!

Legolas: ALSO, ONE MORE THING! THE BEAUTIFUL AUTHOR KOKIRI HAS STARTED AN "ALL HATE JAKKEN THE TOAD FROM INUYASHA" CLUB. WHOEVER WANTS TO JOIN JUST SAYS SO IN A REVIEW, IF YOU AREN'T DEAD ALL READY BY THE TIME I'M FINISHED WITH YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA!

JOBS OPENED FOR CLUB:

President: Kokiri

Vice President: -----

Plotter of ways to kill Jakken: OPEN------My main one is that Sess murders Jakken cuz he gets tired of him for no apparrent reason—other than that he's stupid!

Ultimate Jakken Hater #1: ------

#2- ------

Jakken The Toad Exterminator: ------

JUST APPLY ON THE REVIEWS THINGY! THEN WE CAN ALL HATE JAKKEN TOGETHER! THIS ALSO APPLIES FOR EITHER MIROKU, MYOGA (HE'S FUNNY OH YES BUT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING GOOD FOR THE SHOW!), OR...DRUM ROLL...TEA (ANZU) FROM YU-GI-OH! IT COULD ALSO FALL ON THE LINES OF KAGOME, BECAUSE THE AUTHOR WAS A TOTAL KAG-BASHER! SHE LOVES KIKYO BEST! AND SHE IS BI, SO BE NICE TO HER!

LEGOLAS, THE MUSE


	20. A New Home

**Breathe No More **

**Chapter 19 **

**A New Home**

**A/N:** This is in the process of being revised and corrected of all spelling errors. It is currently at chapter 9, though I have posted no chapters up again other than the 1st. Sorry, but I plan on finishing the fic before I revise it. Thank you for understanding. At least I did chapter 1.

Disclaimer: Not mine. I do however own Gailie Salazar Rowena Slytherin. Please don't sue me for that because I can pay you nothing in return. But would you like a penny?

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Sirius, this is Harry James Potter—he fortunately came to my house today," Remus grinned at Harry, who grinned sheepishly, embarrassed. He had only happened to come across Remus' tiny cottage because he was running away from a memory. "and Harry, this is Sirius Black—your Godfather."_

* * *

Now:

Harry's eyes widened, as did Sirius'. He gaped at his Godfather, who was only staring at him in wonderment. This was James' son, this was Pronglet, the boy who he had failed to protect. But now that he was out of Azkaban for good, he would do his best to protect Harry—if he was forgiven, that is.

Tears blurred Harry's vision as he ran without a care into his Godfather's arms. Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him close. He knew everyone was watching but didn't care, really. He needed this, Harry needed this.

Hermione and Draco paused as they were halfway downstairs. The blond's eyes widened as he realized who was down there. "Who's he?" Hermione asked, clearly confused. "Why is he hugging Harry?"

"That is Sirius Black, he was imprisoned for supposedly betraying the Potters hideout to Voldemort, killing Peter Pettigrew (a friend of the Potters), and murdering 13 people with a single curse," Draco replied.

Hermione's eyes widened. "So he is Harry's Godfather!"

Draco gaped at her. "How the bloody hell did you figure that out?"

"I **LISTENED** when Remus told everyone who he was," Hermione said and Draco rolled his eyes. "Unlike **SOME** people who don't care what happens."

"Oh, shut up," Draco glared playfully, and Hermione giggled. That alerted the others and they looked at them oddly from their positon on the middle of the stairs.

"Hermione? Malfoy?" Ron asked in confusion. Seeing their expressions, his eyes widened. "You're friends, aren't you?"

Ginny squealed and ran up to hug both of them. They laughed and hugged her back.

"Well, Dray, I guess not all 'mudbloods' are—how did you put it? Cruel and smarter than you?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "You really do have a high opinion on yourself, don't you, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco said. "Ginny, you're ruining this!"

Ginny only giggled. "Well, let's go down, shall we?"

The three made their way downstairs and soon Hermione found herself in Harry's arms. She yelped and threw her arms around him, squeezing him to death. He laughed and placed a kiss on her lips, causing Sirius and Remus' eyes to widen—they hadn't known he was in a relationship, at age 12. Wasn't that a bit young?

"Well, isn't this a happy day!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed after Madam Pomfrey had left, leaving some Potions for Harry to take for the soreness in the cut that Pettigrew had left behind. Mrs. Weasley placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's all go into the kicthen—I've just made some tea. Come on, now."

Harry walked with her into the kitchen, feeling nervous to the fact that everyone's eyes were on him. He started helping Mrs. Weasley set the table. It had been sort of a habit at the Dursleys. What with Vernon telling, no, more like ordering him to do it.

"Oh Harry, dear, no, no, no, you don't have to do that," Mrs. Weasley said as she saw him setting the table.

"Oh, thanks, but I just wanted to help out," Harry said, smiling weakly. While he was setting up the cups and plates on the table, he felt as though Sirius' eyes were drilling a whole into his head. Was he so intent to find out Harry's secret? He didn't even know Harry for very long and all ready knew he was carrying a heavy burden and a deep secret.

"No, no, why don't you go on upstairs and take a shower? Come on now, up you go," Mrs. Weasley stated, taking the cups from Harry's hands and pushed him towards the stairs gently. She watched him as he walked up. He was like a son to her, and to watch him go through pain and suffering—it was horrible. She wished there was something she could do for the poor child, hopefully Sirius will be able to do that, she thought.

Ginny and Draco meanwhile were sitting on a couch in the living room, still in their disguises incase they were interrupted by an Auror or someone. Draco had a hand on Ginny's shoulder who was watching Harry's retreating figure. She also saw Sirius staring at him as he walked upstairs. Almost longingly.

Remus turned to look at Hermione. "How long have you two been dating?" he asked her.

"Um—three weeks in counting," Hermione replied. "I was really scared there—I thought he was going to die."

Sirius looked at Remus in confusion. "Harry is a fighter, Hermione, child. He will pull through anything."

"What happened?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Did you ever wonder how we found Wormtail?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded. "Well, then. Wormtail was hiding in here, he was Ron's pet—what was his name, Ron?"

"Scabbers," Ron replied. "He used to belong to my older brother Percy."

Remus nodded. "Then when Harry fortunately came to my cottage, he showed me a picture of us four and Lily. I told him who you and Wormtail were—he obviously didn't know—and I told him how we got our nicknames. He told me that his friend Ron had a pet rat, and I came over here to check it out. It was indeed Wormtail. He had been hiding here for the last eleven years. But before we could take him to the Ministry to get you out of Azkaban, Wormtail grabbed Harry and forced a knife to his throat, saying he'd kill Harry if any of us went to get help—" this earned a growl from Sirius. "Fortunately, the Dark Mark on his arm began hurting so before he could apparate we placed Apparition charms on the house and a stunning spell on him so he couldn't run away. Then we took him to the Ministry. And well, you know the rest."

"So…how is Harry feeling?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Well, Peter managed to cut Harry and threw him to the ground," Remus replied. Sirius growled. "Madam Pomfrey fortunately was available so we fetched her and she came immediately to heal Harry. But I think his throat will still hurt for a few days—hence why she brought the potions over. But I do think he might be still feeling…overruled, or…what's the word?"

"I don't think there is one," Hermione replied. "But deep down I think he's hiding more secrets than any of us combined. One of the reasons why he ran away and found Remus' cottage."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I think it's best if he tells you himself," Remus replied. "I've learned and I'll do anything I can to help him through this ordeal—he is, after all, Prongslet."

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done and over with! I know it is kind of tiny, but I really had nothing to work with, but review anyway!


	21. Gryffindor's Heir

Breathe No More Chapter 20 Gryffindor's Heir

Author's Notes: I hope you're not mad because I haven't update this since forever. :D Anyway, what's with the low amount of reviews? 2? Come on. I was waiting for more. :(

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

Midnight found Sirius going up to check on his Godson. He was worried about his precious Prongslet, but it was nothing, right? He kept telling himself that, but deep inside he knew it was much, much, much more than even his deepest, darkest secrets. He opened the door to Harry's—Ron's actually—room quietly and slowly. But what he found, shocked him to death.

"Come on, wake up!" Hermione pleaded, holding Harry in her arms. Draco, Ginny and Ron were all beside them trying to wake him up. "Harry... Harry, wake up!"

"NO! Stop, don't!" Harry yelled. "PLEASE!"

Sirius' eyes widened as he stared at his Godson. They all looked up as they saw him enter the room slowly.

"Sirius, can you wake him up?" Hermione asked pleadingly, tears welling in her eyes. "Nothing we do will work."

He smiled sadly at Harry's girlfriend, who reminded him so much of Lily. "Of course." He walked over and sat on the bed. Hermione passed him to Sirius who smiled fondly at his precious Godson. He began rocking him back and forth— running a hand through his hair— rubbing a hand up and down his back. "Shhh, Prongslet. It's only us... we won't hurt you."

Ginny held onto Draco's hand tightly. She was frightened— really frightened. She couldn't believe Harry had such nightmares. They were worse than the ones she was plagued with! Draco held her hand just as tightly, kissing it softly.

"No...No...No..."

"It's not working!" Hermione wailed, and Ron wrapped his arms around her tightly. Suddenly, someone apparated into the room, and Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Godric Gryffindor!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"There's something wrong with my Heir," Godric replied simply. "I want to make sure he's all right before I go back to my own time and make sure Salazar doesn't do anything stupid."

Ginny giggled. "How is Daddy?" she asked.

"Ah, you must be Gailie," Godric smiled. "I don't recognize you because of the Glamour— but I do in fact know what you look like... actually, you're father is just... well, he's going absolutely crazy. He's been under the Polyjuice Potion at the Ministry in this time trying to get you and Draco proved innocent, but so far nothing's been working, and I even think that Fudge is getting onto who he really is. But he's too stupid to actually figure it out. Now, what is wrong with my Heir?" he asked, glaring at everyone.

"We're n-not sure," Hermione stuttered. "He's having a nightmare and won't wake up... please, can you help? I'm so worried, I can't stand to see him like this!" Hermione cried.

Godric smiled sadly at his Heir's soulmate. He knew that because he saw into the future. "Here, let me do something," he walked over to Harry, who was still in Sirius' arms. He gently took Harry from him and sat down on the bed. He then pressed his hand to Harry's forehead and began humming.

--INSIDE HARRY'S MIND--

"Ah, hello again, Harry, glorious day if I don't say so myself, hm?" Lord Voldemort sneered as he held the boy to his chest. Harry was holding his breath nervously as the Dark Lord ran his slimy fingers down his back and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

Harry screamed. "NO!"

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, GET YOUR FITHLY HANDS OFF MY HEIR!" Godric Gryffindor yelled. "RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Voldemort, startled, dropped Harry to the ground, who was panting. He smirked. "Godric Gryffindor. How... lovely to see youl."

Harry's eyes widened. "Godric... Gryffindor?"

"I'm watching out for my Heir to make sure he doesn't come to any harm,'' Godric sneered. "Harry, I want you to get your wand out... and say the Killing Curse. You can kill him... if you believe because we are in your mind."

He nodded and jumped away from Voldemort and took out his wand. Pointing it at Voldemort, he yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort fell to the ground in a pile of dust.

"Is he... really dead?" Harry asked Godric Gryffindor.

''Yes, he is," Godric replied. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his Heir. Harry relaxed in his hold. "Wake up, Harry."

--IN REALITY--

Harry's eyes shot open as he lay on the bed. Everyone was crowded around him and Hermione enveloped him into a hug and kissed him on the lips. "Oh, Harry..." she cried. "I was so worried about you..."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her gently. "I'm fine. Oh, and I have some excellent news."

"What's that?"

"Gryffindor said that Voldemort was dead," Harry replied.

Everyone stared wide eyed before hugging the life out of Harry.

The terror was finally over.

TBC 


	22. The Terror Is Over

A/N: Hi thank you for the reviews, I thank you for over 100 reviews. I love them all! So I decided to make this chapter today . . . just for you all. :) 

**Disclaimer:** I only own Gailie Salazar Rowena Slytherin. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and others.

* * *

Breathe No More 

Chapter 21 

The Terror Is Over

* * *

_**THE DARK LORD: NO LONGER A THREAT by Rita Skeeter**_

_Just last night, it appears that Harry Potter has defeated the Dark Lord once and for all. The Dark Lord was in his mind and trying to get control, when it so happens that when one of the founders - Godric Gryffindor, came into his mind and told him that if he could kill him in his mind then he would be gone forever. So Mr. Potter said the Killing Curse - otherwise known as Avada Kedavra - in his mind, and the Dark Lord turned into a pile of dust, never to be seen again._

* * *

**_DRACO MALFOY AND GINERVA WEASLEY INNOCENT by Melissa Coals_**

_What ever happened to Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, who were supposedly in the Dark Lord's ranks? Sources have explained that the Dark Lord had taken control of young Ms. Ginerva Molly Weasley and that way she opened the Chamber of Secrets and set the large Basilisk loose in the castle to attack the Muggleborns. We're sorry about all we did to try and put you into Azkaban, Ms. Weasley, we hope you forgive us. No comments are made from her family members. As for Mr. Malfoy, it was just rumors being spread and because his family was in the Dark side - they naturally assumed that when it was 'proved' that Ginny was a deatheater, he joined too - seeing as they are now a couple._

_We are terribly sorry ... for all that we did, Draco Malfoy and Ginerva Weasley. We hope that you forgive us all for everything._

Ginny was crying happily in Draco's welcoming arms. It was finally over ... they could go back to being in their normal forms - red hair, blue(?) eyes, blond hair and grey eyes. They no longer took their polyjuice potion and had earlier reverted back to their normal forms, which was a delight for everyone else.

"Draco ... I'm so happy," Ginny sighed and he tightened his grip around her. "It's all over ... we can live in peace."

The blond wizard smiled at his girlfriend. The whole Weasley family, Potter and Granger, Black and Lupin were in the Burrow but they were all in different parts. Fred & George, Harry and Ron were outside on their broomsticks, the adults, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Black and Lupin were talking in the kitchen like they were old friends, and Hermione, Draco and Ginny were in the living room. Draco and Hermione tried to calm Ginny down - even though she was happy - but it was really no use. Bill, Charlie and Percy were in the other part of the living room. Bill and Charlie were ignoring - or trying to ignore - Percy, who couldn't stop talking about how Fudge could not have known that his baby sister was being possessed. He wasn't working for Fudge because he was still in school, but Fudge was sort of Percy's idol, and to them it was rather sickening.

"I love you, Ginny," Draco whispered just as Ron and Harry came into the room. Harry walked over to Hermione and kissed her quickly, because Sirius and Remus walked into the room. Hermione blushed as Harry pulled her onto his lap after he sat down. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sirius grinned at how lovey dovey they were being. He never saw James and Lily like that before. Lily was an emotional being, really. James was ... physical. But Hermione and Harry seemed to be total opposites of them, which was good.

"I love you, too, Draco," Ginny smiled. Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the room. Mr. Weasley eyed Draco warily, he knew he was dating Ginny, but it was too odd to have a Malfoy in the house. He probably couldn't stand Lucius when or if Ginny and Draco got maried sometime. He liked Narcissa, he could stand her - but Lucius was just too much.

Ginny smiled as she saw her Dad. She hadn't spent that much time with him much. With what's been going on lately she didn't have much time for family reunions and family time and such at all, really. Except where her past parents are concerned.

She instantly thought of something. "Draco, I have to go see them about something."

"Them?" Draco asked. Then he remembered. "Oh ... right. With the Locket."

Ginny nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. I hope, unless he keeps me like forever," she giggled. Draco chuckled and watched as she left the room.

Draco sighed heavily and watched as Harry came over to him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I heard you and Hermione are friends now," Harry said. "I think it's good that she has someone besides Ron and I to talk to. But I swear, Malfoy, if you hurt her in any way - you'll be a dead man before you can say Hippogriff."

Draco smirked. "Same with you, Potter."

"Good, at least we agree on something, then," Harry grinned and held out his hand. Draco shook it.

Hermione sighed and smiled. "Boys..."

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes when the light vanished. She was in Rowena and Salazar's mansion, and Helga was the only one in the living room at the moment.

"Gailie!" Helga squealed. She ran over and hugged her tightly. "Salazar brought the Prophet over to us and I'm so happy that you and Draco can live in peace. You should've seen Godric's face when the Prophet came and even though he was in Harry's mind with the Dark Lord, he was still shocked and just about jumping around for joy."

Ginny laughed and looked at the living room entrance. Salazar stood there, smirking at Helga's - hyperness. Ginny walked over and Salazar hugged her tightly. "Gailie ... my daughter ... I'm so happy for you," he sighed. "But shouldn't you be back in your own time with your own family?"

She looked up at him. "You're my family."

Salazar smiled and hugged her tighter.

* * *

Harry stared out at the dark forest that was not too far away from the Burrow. He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly.

"Hey," Sirius laughed. "It's only me."

Harry sighed and leaned into Sirius' chest. "Harry, if you want to come and live with me ..." Harry looked up at his Godfather, shocked.

"Of course I want to live with you!" Harry exclaimed. "I'd love that."

Sirius smiled. "Good. We'll settle in tomorrow."

Harry squealed and hugged the life out of him.

* * *

**END**

There's only one more chapter left. The Epilogue. It's gonna be when Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their seventh year, though. Is that ok?


	23. Epilogue My Happy Ending

**A/N: **I posted the two chapters at the same time, so that you'd have something more to read. After this is done I'll repost the other chapters so that all the errors are fixed and then I'll be done with this fic forever. Yay! Enjoy. Oh, and there won't be a sequel until VERY later...when I'm finished BAS and DO. Dark Oracle. Based on the TV show. Didn't hear of it? Go to w w w . y t v . c o m they usually have TV show info.

* * *

**Breathe No More**

**Epilogue**

**My Happy Ending**

* * *

**_5 Years Later_**

Ginny sighed heavily as she buried her face in her notes. Exams were fast approaching, and she had to pass them if she wanted to get into her Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Draco's exams were coming up too, he had to pass them in order to graduate.

She was reading Transfiguration notes, when Hermione came up into the Common Room. "At least someone is studying for exams. Harry, Draco, and Ron are all out flying on their broomsticks."

Ginny smiled. "Well, I'm about to give up on this crap, Hermione, it's just too damn hard."

"What are you studying?" Hermione asked, grinning at Ginny's lack of enthusiasm with the books and notes.

"Transfiguration," Ginny replied. Hermione shook her head and sat down beside her. "See...this how you do it..."

Then Harry and Ron came back into the Common Room, grinning like madmen. Their eyes widened when they saw the pair of teenage girls studying.

"Ginny, you too?" Ron asked. "I thought we brainwashed you good so you'd never study."

"Unlike you, Ronald, I have to study if I want to get into Seventh Year. You, however, have to study and pass if you want to graduate and set foot out of Hogwarts and become something worthwhile," Ginny said.

Ron only shrugged and headed up to the Boys Dormitories. Harry chuckled and brought his broom back upstairs before coming back down. He walked over to the girls and kissed Hermione quickly befoe going out of the Common room and through the Fat Lady's Portrait.

After a while, Ginny saw a light silver glow. She had no idea what it was, but when she looked at Hermione's hand, and saw a diamond engagement ring.

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny squealed. "When on Earth did Harry propose to you?"

The bushy haired girl blushed madly. "Um...two months ago."

Ginny squealed and hugged the life out of Hermione. "Has Draco ever thought of proposing to you?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head. "Well, don't lose hope. You've been together ever since your first year. I'm sure you'll be together forever."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny smiled. She put away her books and got up, but felt a dizzy spell coming on. She felt her forehead and almost collapsed, if it hadn't had been for Hermione who caught her just in time.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said as Hermione helped steady her. "This has been going on for two weeks now."

"Two weeks!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"I thought it was going to pass...along with the sickness."

"Sickness?" Hermione exclaimed. "All right, I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey! Now!"

With that Hermione dragged Ginny out of the Common Room.

* * *

"You're pregnant, Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey smiled.

Ginny's eyes bulged out of her head. "W-What?"

"Congratulations, I know you need time to process this, so I'll leave you alone," Madam Pomfrey said. "Do you want me to call Draco?"

Ginny nodded numbly, and the medi-witch left.

* * *

Draco made his way into the Hospital Wing, eager to see his girlfriend. He saw Ginny laying in a bed with Hermione sitting beside her bed in a chair. Draco walked over to them quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked. "Madam Pomfrey told me you were in the Hospital Wing."

"I'll leave you two alone," Hermione grinned and flashed her engagement ring at Draco, who's eyes widened.

"Granger, does Potter know you're cheating on him?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Oh, sure he does, Draco," Hermione smirked as she left the room.

"Now, what happened?" Draco asked Ginny as he sat in the chair Hermione left.

"Well, when I was studying in the Common Room, and when I got up and put my books away, I felt dizzy and Hermione took me to the Hospital Wing...to put things short, I found out I'm pregnant."

Draco's eyes widened, as he tried to process this information. Ginny looked down, thinking he was going to abandon her, when he enveloped her in a huge hug. "Oh, Ginny...that's wonderful!"

"It is?" Ginny asked.

Draco chuckled. "Of course it is! And...I think it's the right time too..." he took out something from his pocket and held it out for Ginny. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor, of being my wife, till death do us part?"

Ginny's eyes widened and threw her arms around Draco. "Oh, yes, of course I will!"

Draco smiled at his now fiance.

"Great, now I have to deal with... 6 older brothers who probably will murder me."

"I won't let them," Ginny smiled and buried her face in Draco's chest.

He kissed her forehead and... hopefully...

They would be together... forever.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed that. I certainly did! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I loved them! Thanks for all of your support... I even like the flames (if I got any)... because even though they were against my story, the more reviews the marrier. Well, there WON'T be a sequel. At least not now. When I get the majority of my new fics done like Dark Oracle and Betrayals and Secrets and Because of You. Other than that, don't expect a sequel anytime soon. This was hard enough to write. But keep on reviewing and later days!**

**SORCERESS OF THE MOON**

**NOTE: PLEASE CHECK OUT DARK ORACLE! MY FIC, NOT THE SHOW. LOL. I JUST WANT TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT OR NOT. IT'S A HARRY/GINNY, RON/HERMIONE FIC.**


End file.
